Lo nunca esperado
by ED12345
Summary: Edward deja a Bella sin ninguna explicación, ella decide irse lejos a estudiar medicina, sin saber que esperaba un hijo de él, 5 años después regresa con su padre a Seattle y trabaja en el hospital, ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren y Edward sepa que tiene un hijo con Isabella, el amor de su vida, que gracias a su padre dejo ir? Y que ahora ella salvara la vida de Carlisle Cullen.
1. Inicio

- Isabella, te dejo -

- ¿Qué dices Edward? –

- Que te dejo, Isabella nunca te quise, eres una simple niña para mí – me respondió Edward con voz seria.

No lo podía creer, que era lo que estaba diciendo, si yo me le había entregado en cuerpo y alma a este hombre que juro siempre amarme y nunca dejarme. Al escuchar sus palabras solo pude entrecerrar los ojos y haces una mueca con mi boca cuando estaba confundida.

- ¿esto no es una broma Edward? – pregunte, tenía que ser una, él no me podía estar diciendo esto así de un de repente, ayer estábamos tan bien me dijo que me amaba no había cambiado nada hasta ahora.

- no es ninguna broma, isabella – respondió cortante, metiendo las manos a sus pantalones de vestir caros.

- bueno – di un suspiro, me tenía que tomar esto con calma, como una vez dijo mi madre, _"nunca le demuestres a nadie que te duele"._ – si eso es lo que tú quieres – resignada respondí, si ninguna expresión en mi cara.

- Si, isabella eso es lo que quiero –

- Solo respóndeme algo ¿sí? – dije cruzada de brazos – tanto me dijiste que me quería solo ¿para acostarte conmigo, era eso lo que quería, gran señor Cullen? – dije la última frase, con sarcasmo.

Solo vi, como cerraba los ojos con fuerza – si, isabella, solo por eso – contesto y mire como pasaba saliva.

- Está bien, espero señor Cullen que le haya gustado aprovecharse, al parecer sabe cómo actuar muy bien, pero como ya no hay que hablar más, ya está todo dicho aquí – dije y le sonreí y me voltee, para ir camino a mi casa.

- isabella – dijo con voz contenida haciendo que voltee a verlo.

- ¿Que Edward? – suspiro.

- nada – contesto y agacho la cabeza.

- eso pensé – me mordí el labio y camine hasta alejarme de él, dios como pude ser tan estúpida, tan bajo caí, era obvio como el gran empresario Edward Cullen, podría fijarse y querer a una niña como él me había dicho, de 17 años, era ilógico, muchas veces lo pensé, pero después de tantas promesas de amor, caí.

Llegue a mi casa llorando, cuando me encontré con mi papa, y mi hermano que estaban viendo la televisión.

- ¿hija que tienes por qué lloras? – pregunto mi papa preocupado, parándose del sofá y abrazándome.

- nada papi – dije y lo abrace mas fuerte - ¿te acuerdas de la beca que me ofrecían en Italia? Como sigue en pie la tomare.

- hija, pero… – lo interrumpí – papa por favor, es una muy buena oportunidad, y te juro que regresare al terminar mis estudios pero por favor déjame ir – lo abrace.

- pero hija ¿y Edward que no te quedabas por él, el que opina? – me pregunto separándose, para mírame a la cara.

- papa, eso ya no importa, tengo que aprovechar eso, ya estoy en las finales de mi último semestre y podre estudiar medicina en Italia, y volveré trabajare aquí y estaremos bien, por favor papa déjame ir ¿sí? –

- Si es lo que quieres, te dejo hija – me sonrió y abrazo.

- gracias, gracias – le dije – no te defraudare papi, te amo –

- eso lo sé hija, lo sé -

algunos días después…

- hija, espero que todo te vaya bien, te queremos – me dijo mi papa abrazándome.

ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, que me llevaría de Seattle hasta Italia, me daba tristeza dejar a los dos hombres de mi vida, a mi padre y a mi hermano.

- adiós hermana – mire hacia abajo y ahí estaba mi hermanito de apenas 5 años – te extrañaré.

- yo también Nick, no sabes cuánto – me agache a su altura y le di un fuerte abrazo – en algunos años cuando vuelva espero verte muy grande, cuida de papa ¿sí? – el solo asintió.

Después de la despedida me subí, ya tenía todo planeado llegaría a la escuela me instalaría y solo me concentraría en eso tenía que ser la mejor doctora y triunfar, y que lo de Edward no me afecte aunque hubiera sido el amor de mi vida.

"nunca demuestres que te duele" siempre me recordaba en la mente, había sido lo más doloroso el momento cuando me decía que me dejaba, pero ya no podría hacer nada.

Al tiempo tenia síntomas, con el tiempo sospeche y si estaba embarazada, dios mío como iba a hacer esto, conocí a un chico, Christopher Paolino el hombre más italiano que había visto en mi vida, rápido tuvimos mucha confianza entre los dos, pero solo éramos amigos, nos contábamos todo, comíamos juntos y el supo lo de mi embarazo y una noche de estudio intenso para un examen le conté todo lo de Edward y después de ahí nos hicimos inseparables, paso el tiempo y mi vientre crecía, Chris era el mejor tío del mundo le hablaba a mi vientre, siempre me apoyo en todo, a veces que los chicos en la universidad me decían que nunca iba a poder, pero yo nunca acepte, le hice una promesa a mi padre y la iba a cumplir.

Pasaron los nueve meses y Jamie Swan Capobianco nació, era el niño más hermoso que había visto sus ojo eran chocolate como los míos y tenía el cabello cobrizo de Edward. Mi padre nunca supo de esto, y creo que nunca se lo diría hasta el día en que volviera, hablábamos a diario, pero nunca me atreví a decirle sentía que me regresaría o no quería a Jamie. Como lo mantuve gracias a Chris y mis grandes ahorros que tenia, sinceramente la vida de Jamie se la debo a Chris.

**4 años después…**

- Chris puedes apurarte – le dije mientras que el corría hacia mí.

- Ya voy mujer, no me estreses – me dijo – estaba hablando por teléfono, por lo del taxi.

- pero si yo ya tengo uno aquí, mande a traer un auto para lo que estamos en Seattle-

- así que si eres sabia, siempre lo creía, pero ahora lo compruebo -

- que bueno ahora vamos, que ya quiero ver a mi padre, y le tendré que explicar lo de este pequeñito hermoso – dije mirando a Jamie, que lo traía en brazos.

- Vamos pues – me contesto.

- Fuimos al auto que había comprado para traerlo aquí, era una camioneta, para todas las cosas de Jamie y eso. Cuando iba manejando miraba todo con tristeza este era mi pasado y ahora mi presente, espero que mi padre no se altere con lo que paso y Jamie.

llegamos a mi vieja casa y me estacione enfrente y suspire, tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar a mi padre. me baje al mismo tiempo que Chris y el bajo a jamie poniéndolo en sus brazos.

toque el timbre y espere a que alguien abriera, pasaron solo unos segundos para que ahí estuviera mi padre, con barba y algunas canas, pero seguía siendo mi papi, solo vi cuando rápidamente se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

- hija como te e extrañado ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? – me sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- quería darte una sorpresa – le conteste y mire como sus ojos estaban fijos en Jamie y Chris - ¿y ellos?

- papa quiero hablar contigo, pero creo que es mejor que entremos hace calor aquí – dije algo nerviosa y el acepto y entramos, todo estaba igual hasta las fotos de mi madre, escucho un torbellino bajar las escaleras, y ahí estaba Nick, estaba el doble de grande a como lo vi, ahorita tendría unos 10 años, cuando llego a mi me abrazo fuertemente.

- ya regresaste hermana – grito y me siguió abrazando.  
>- se los prometí, ¿recuerdas? – el asintió – y ya no me volveré a ir te lo prometo. – el me soltó y fue hacia lo que recordaba era la cocina, lo bueno es que no alcanzo a ver a Jamie.<p>

Ahora mi mirada la dirigí hacia mi padre – papa siéntate, mira el es Chris un amigo – y vi como Chris lo ofrecía la mano y mi padre la tomo dudoso – el es Jamie, mi hijo y tu nieto– susurre lo ultimo y puse a Jamie en mis brazos.

- el te embarazo cierto – dijo furioso y señalo a Chris, rápido reaccione.

- no papa, cálmate, cuando yo me fui de aquí ya estaba embarazada, el hijo es de – dude un poco en decir el nombre – de Edward.

- ese hijo de puta por eso te quisiste ir verdad, el ya no te quiso por eso, tanto que me dijo que te quería – dijo enojado, pero ya no contra Chris que estaba totalmente callado.

- Papa, Edward no lo sabe, si te acepto, el día en que llegue llorando a casa fue porque él me dijo que ya no me quería, pero me entere hasta cuando estaba en Italia – vi su cara entre sus manos, suspiro y vio a Jamie.

- tiene tus ojos Bella – sonrió levemente, y se acerco a mi - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hija, te hubiera ayudado?

- pensé lo contrario, y quise demostrarte que yo podía, me gradué y ahora estoy aquí, empezare en unos días mi trabajo y Chris también el me ayudo mucho – mi papa vio hacia Chris – gracias muchacho y perdón por mi reacción

- no importa señor lo entiendo – contesto Chris y le sonrió a mi padre.

- puedo cargarlo bella – me pregunto mi padre, y vi un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sonreí.

- claro que si papa – le dije y le tendí a Jamie que balbució al estar en los brazos de su abuelo.

- el es tu abuelo, mi cielo – dije dirigiéndome a Jamie. Y él solo se puso a mirar a mi padre.

- ¿belo? – Se escucho su linda y tierna voz y mi padre soltó una carcajada – sabes bella tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti – me dijo y sonrió.

Pasó la semana, y tenía que entrar a trabajar al hospital como neuróloga, Chris había comprado una casa cercas y yo estaba pensando en comprar una más grande, para estar más cómodos todos.

Jamie se había quedado con su abuelo, en la mañana había dejado a Nick al colegio y de ahí fui hacia el hospital.

Cuando entre estaba lo típico, todos corriendo gente esperando.

- ¿tú eres la doctora Swan, la neuróloga? – pregunto un hombre grande que traía una pijama quirúrgica, era rubio y bastante guapo.

- si, estas en lo correcto y ¿tú eres? – Pregunte – soy Travis Raymond – contesto sonriente – estoy encargado de enseñare todo, y mostrarte tu despacho ¿vienes de Italia no? -

- si, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi? – Soltó una risa – tengo que saber quién será la nueva neuróloga de este hospital, aparte de ser una belleza - solo sonreí y lo mire – gracias por el cumplido -

Después de media hora Travis me enseño todo el edificio y mi despacho, me dio todos los registros de paciente pasados, que podían tener consulta. En eso entra quien hace unos minutos se presento como mi secretaria Ángela.

- Doctora Swan, ahora tiene dos consultas – dijo y sonrió también lo hice.  
>- Ángela, dos cosas, primero dime Bella, y segundo dime los nombres por favor -<br>- de acuerdo Bella, en un momento te doy el registro de esos dos pacientes, en unos momentos te deben de llegar a tu computadora – salió de mi oficina y regreso unos minutos después. – ¿te llegaron? mire hacia la computadora frente a mí y ahí estaban dos documentos – si, Ángela, gracias.

- de nada doct… digo Bella – me miro – si ocupas algo mas me avisas en media hora llega el primer paciente.

Salió y yo desvié mi miraba hacia los dos documentos abrí uno y lo leí.

Carlisle Cullen  
>55 años<br>sospecha de un meningioma o angioma en el lado posterior de la cabeza, pendiente.

Mira nada más que suerte, el señor que nunca me soporto, el que nunca me quiso con Edward, ahora yo le puedo salvar la vida, las vueltas que da la vida, n es que le desee al mal, pero ese señor Cullen de verdad era malo ahora no lo sé, pero no creo que haya cambiado nada.

Eras las 10:25am y a las 10:30am debería llegar el señor Cullen. En eso escucho el llamado del teléfono de mi oficina, era Ángela.

- Bella, el señor Cullen está aquí -  
>- hazlo pasar, Ángela – dije decidida, colgué y espere hasta que entrara.<p>

vi a dos hombres entrar, primero a Carlisle Cullen, rubio, enfundado en uno de sus trajes caros y detrás venia nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida que ahora no era nada para mí.

No quise mirar a Edward y dirigí mi mirada nomas a Carlisle.

- Buenos días, señor Cullen – me levante y le tendí mi mamo – gusto verlo de nuevo – el me miro sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos y trago saliva y si acepto mi mano.

- Isabella – escuche el suspiro del hombre a la derecha de Carlisle

- gusto verlo también a usted señor – dije con la voz de mi perra interior, como me había dolido recordar el día en que me dijo que no me quería que solo era para acostarse conmigo.

les gusta? comenten  
>la sigo?<br>sugerencias?

grupo de facebook... /groups/281755478642595/

-E


	2. Reencuentros

_- Buenos días, señor Cullen – me levante y le tendí mi mamo – gusto verlo de nuevo – el me miro sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos y trago saliva y si acepto mi mano._

_ - Isabella – escuche el suspiro del hombre a la derecha de Carlisle_

_ - gusto verlo también a usted señor – dije con la voz de mi perra interior, como me había dolido recordar el día en que me dijo que no me quería que solo era para acostarse conmigo._

Me senté en mi silla, y me dirigí hacia Carlisle – trae las radiografías ¿Qué le hicieron? – pregunte.

- si aquí están – me contestó y me tendió un sobre grande amarillo, lo tome y saque la radiografía y la coloque en las luces, para verla con claridad.

Entonces la observe y la estudie, se miraba todo el cráneo, y arriba del hueso estaba una deformación bastante grande, y entre el hueso y eso habia una inflamación que no era nada bueno, definitivamente era un meningioma que estaba atacando al hueso del cráneo.

- señor Cullen ¿hace cuanto que se dio cuenta que tiene esto? – pregunte volteándolo a ver.

- hace dos meses cuando mucho – dijo quitándole interés, sabía que este señor no le importaba su salud se creía de hierro.

- Está bien, le diré la verdad, está creciendo mucho, debe de tener una de las venas principales como alimento, y se tiene que sacar de inmediato – mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¿es necesario, sacarme eso? -

- haber señor Cullen estamos hablando de algo muy serio, si no se la quito seguirá creciendo, y la inflamación seguirá, llegara un momento en que no se pueda mover, o no pueda hablar, usted decide, si quiere seguir vivo se la saco, si no, no me opongo pero hay consecuencias – dije frunciendo mi frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que implicara el sacarme eso de la cabeza? -

- tendríamos que cortar el pedazo de hueso que está contaminado, y remplazarlo por un material que se moldea a su mismo hueso y en dos o tres meses estará perfecto, lo malo de esta operación, son las capas que tiene debajo del hueso porque de ahí podemos llegar a la masa cerebral y todo podría salir mal-

- ¿y lo harás bien? – pregunto le levantándose.

- mire señor Cullen – suspire pesado - esto ya no es entre usted y yo, y su forma de tratar a las persona que no le agradan, esto se trata de su vida o su muerte -  
>- está bien Isabella, ¿ahora que tengo que hacer? -<br>- ocupo que se saque una tomografía, y pro – operatorios, para saber su condición, y saber los detalles de la operación ¿de acuerdo? – dije escribiendo en una de las hojas de mi consulta y poniendo el tipo de estudio que se tenía que hacer –en cuanto los tenga llame para hacer la cita, esto es enserio señor Cullen, hágalo por favor. -

- Gracias Isabella – dijo y se volteo - Edward vamos – el no se movía de su lugar, mirándome.

se miraba tan guapo, iba de traje con su cabello hacia tras y esos ojos verdes tan raros y hermosos. Si supiera de Jamie que haría, ¿le gustaría, lo querría, no lo querría?

- ¿Dónde habías estado? – pregunto y Carlisle le volvió a hablar – espérate papa, carajo – dijo y lo volteo a ver y Carlisle ya no le dijo nada.

- eso no te debe de importar a ti, y al parecer ya te tienes que ir -

- si me importa Isabella, te lo aseguro si me importa -

- que bueno que te importe, pero oh sorpresa, no te voy a decir y sal de aquí que tengo trabajo que hacer – dije apretando mi mandíbula y entonces el salió algo enojado o furioso, no se finalmente no me importaba.

Paso una hora y fui a contarle lo que paso a Chris, el estaba en el área de cardiología, y fui, como el también estaba desocupado le conté todo. Desde lo que tenia Carlisle y lo que me había preguntado Edward.

- Y ¿Qué sentiste? – me dijo mientras regresamos de la cafetería por que en unos minutos era mi siguiente consulta. Pensé en la pregunta que me hizo Chris, pero aun no tenía una respuesta concreta.

- sinceramente, no sé, estaba guapo, ósea… - empecé a explicar y él me interrumpió – lo que quieres decir es que te lo follarías ¿verdad? – Dijo eso y yo solté una carcajada y un golpe a su pecho – puede ser, pero ya hablando de sentimientos no sé, fue el amor de mi vida, claro se me hizo extraño verlo, pero no se aun no te podría contestar eso.

- Bueno, por lo menos te aseguro que el si te quisiera a ti, eres la doctora más sexy del mundo, si no fuera porque soy tu mejor amigo y te veo siempre como eso, yo ya te habría conquistado – solté una carcajada – no seas ridículo - el abrió los ojos muy grandes hacia mi – Bella, te hablo enserio, solo eh conocido a pocas doctoras que usen tacones y vestido o algo elegante al momento de su trabajo, a parte ese cabello caoba tuyo, es tan raro, en fin eres hermosa Cariño, no es por ser el mejor amigo del mundo que tienes, pero te soy muy sincero.

Le sonreí, pues algo de razón tenía, era bonita, buen cuerpo, y mi elegancia nunca se va, este en el quirófano o en casa.

- Gracias Chris, pero muy dentro de mí se todo eso, yo ya me debo ir, te adoro – le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Cuando termino mi segunda consulta, que era un caso parecido al de Carlisle pero es un niño de 15 años, fui al colegio de Nick y lo recogí, y fuimos a casa, salude a mi padre y fui a ver como estaba Jamie, estaba parado y corriendo en la sala, cuando miro que llegue me abrazo.

- hola, mami ¿poque no etabas? – me dijo abrazo a mi cuello.  
>- porque estaba trabajando mi cielo – le conteste dándole un beso a su mejilla – ven vamos a comer.<p>

Después de comer, ayude a mi padre con los platos y limpiamos un poco, mientras que Jamie y Nick juagaban, le dije a mi papa como me habia ido en el día, claro acortando esa parte de encontrarme con los Cullen, tal vez el podría buscarlos decirle a Edward lo de Jamie y se haría un desastre total.

Regrese al hospital, tenia guardia hasta la noche, cuando iba caminando por el estacionamiento hasta la puerta de cristal del hospital, apareció de repente el chico rubio que me había enseñado todo lo del hospital, Travis, creo.

- hola Bella, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – me pregunto mientras caminábamos por los largos pasillos del hospital.

- muy bien, ya eh tenido dos consulta y ahora tengo guardia hasta las 11:00 pm – le conteste. Y él me miro – yo también, ¿que te parece si en el descanso comemos algo? Ya sabes, para conocernos más – Me pregunto muy sonriente – claro, bueno me tengo que ir, ya sabes – dije señalando el elevador que iba hacia mi piso y su área era abajo, en terapia intensiva.

Al salir del elevador me dirigí al pasillo donde se encontraba mi despacho, y algunas enfermeras o doctores se me quedaban mirando, cuando llegue enfrente de Ángela tenía una cara rara, como de preocupación o algo así.

- ¿Qué pasa Ángela? – pregunte deteniéndome en su escritorio.

- no, no pasa nada – entrecerré mis ojos. – está bien – le conteste y camine hacia la puerta de madera de mi despacho. cuando la abrí no vi nada raro hasta que me adentre por completo y vi la figura de una mujer sentada, que solo me profundice un poco más en el despacho y ella corrió y me abrazo.

- ¿Dónde habías estado miserable? – dijo Alice Brandon sin separarse de mí. – hola, Alice ¿Cómo te va a ti también? – dije irónica respondiendo a su abrazo. – cállate idiota, no sabes cuánto te extrañe - dijo separándose de mí.

Alice y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria, éramos las mejores amigas, hasta el momento en que me fui y nunca le conté nada, ella sabía todo lo de Edward y me apoyaba pero como me fui tan de repente nunca le conté ese detalle.

- Yo también – respondí y fruncí mi frente - ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? –pregunte con confusión. Ella se separó completamente de mí.

- me lo dijo Edward – me sorprendí y abrí mucho mis ojos de la sorpresa - ¿tú y Edward…? – no termine de formular mi pregunta porque ella me interrumpió – Bella te hemos buscado por todas partes ¿Dónde estabas? -

- nunca te conté esto, pero me habían ofrecido una beca- suspire pesado- en Italia y la había rechazado por Edward porque se supone que estábamos juntos y lo amaba mucho pero después Edward me dijo que ya no me quería -

- ¿enserio Italia? Bueno lo de Edward si sabía, el me conto todo eso y te empezamos a buscar porque él quería aclararte eso, el te sigue queriendo – me explico.

- Alice, ¿Por qué Edward te dijo eso? – seguía confundida de cuando acá Edward hablaba con Alice tanto y le decía todo.

- Bella, Edward y yo somos amigos, y un mes después de que nadie supo de ti, el me llamo me dijo lo que había pasado y que fue a tu casa y tu papa no le dijo nada de ti, entonces nos juntamos para saber algo de ti, o una idea de donde estabas, llamamos a tu teléfono pero tampoco, y hace rato me llamo y me dijo que estabas aquí – finalizo.

- Alice te seré sincera, en este momento no me importa nada de Edward, después de lo que paso y me dijo – cerré los ojos – no siento nada por él.

- bueno ya – dijo sonriendo y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro – Isabella Swan todo una doctora hecha y derecha, aparte estas igual de divina.

yo sonreí – mírate a ti – dije señalándola, Alice siempre había sido hermosa, era muy delgada pero siempre había sido así, su cabellos era negro y largo hasta la mitad de la cintura en fin era hermosa - ¿y si eres abogada? Siempre me dijiste que querías estudiar eso -

- nop ¿adivina? Soy diseñadora, de un de repente me dio por dibujar y diseñar, al principio mi padre no quería pero ya sabes mis encantos dieron resultado – dijo sonriendo.

- Alice, tus encantos siempre tienen resultado – le dije divertida, recordaba esa carita de cachorro perdido que hacia cuando quería algo y no se lo querían dar.

- hay Bella, enserio te extrañe mucho, cómo pudiste irte así – dijo abrazándome de nuevo. – ¿y dime están guapos los chicos de Italia? - pensé, lo hacía o no lo hacía le decía lo de Jamie, era mi mejor amiga y aun lo considero así.

- Alice te confesare algo – titubé – pero esto no sale de aquí – la mire y ella frunció la frente – Bella sabes que yo nunca diría nada éramos y somos mejores amigas, dime ¿que paso? – dijo con un tono preocupado.

- tengo un hijo – susurre y ella abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿te casaste Isabella y no me invitaste? – pregunto indignada – no Alice sabes que no haría eso, el hijo es de Edward – termine.

- oh por dios ¿el nunca lo supo cierto? – pregunto sorprendida. – Alice cuando me fui de aquí ni yo lo sabia – dije medio sonriendo.

- hay que lindo ¿Cómo es mi sobrino consentido? – dijo entusiasmada dando brinquitos y yo reí. – será porque es el único Alice – ella rodo los ojos – tal vez, ¿Cómo se llama? -

- Jamie – conteste y fui hacia mi bolso que estaba ya puesto arriba de mi escritorio y saque una foto de el de mi cartera, se la tendí y ella la tomo. Vi como sus ojos brillaban al observar la imagen.

- Es hermoso Bella, tiene tus ojos y es una combinación perfecta entre Edward y tú, ¿cuántos años tiene cuatro? – me pregunto ahora tendiéndome la foto – los cumplirá en diciembre. – justo al terminar de contestarle mi comunicador del hospital que tenía dentro del bolsillo de la bata empezó a sonar rápidamente, eso indicaba una emergencia y que me ocupaba.

- Alice me tengo que ir – dije rápidamente – después nos ponemos al corriente de todo – le di un beso en la mejilla – pídele mi numero a Ángela ella te lo dará – dije rápidamente y corrí hacia el ascensor y baje hacia el primer piso.

cuando estaba bajando mire, como llevaban una camilla hacia el quirófano, y una enfermera se acerco a mí rápidamente.

- Doctora Swan, el paciente recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza y se está desangrando – después de recibir esa información, corrí hacia el quirófano y me puse la pijama quirúrgica, y me puse los guantes, teníamos que cerrar eso inmediatamente.

paso una media hora y la hemorragia había parado, ahora tenía que estar en observación y esperar que despertara para saber si el golpe le había afectado en su memoria. Me limpie y me quite la pijama, cuando estaba ahí apareció travis.

- hola – me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante – ya supe que tuviste tu primer emergencia – fruncí mi seño sonriente – tu siempre estás un paso delante de mi ¿sabías? Sabes todo – el soltó una leve carcajada – que te parece si cenamos algo -

- claro – conteste.

después de cenar con travis que era muy divertido por cierto, guapísimo, nunca le quitare los créditos por eso, fui ah recoger mis cosas se llegaron las 11 y ya todo estuvo calmado, Salí del hospital y tome la camioneta y maneje hasta casa de mi padre.

cuando abría la puerta escuche un grito despavorido y muy infantil, al parecer era Jamie.

- hija – apareció mi padre con Jamie en sus brazos, el tenia toda la cara roja con lagrimas, salude a mi padre y tome a Jamie y me senté en el sofá con el sentado en mis piernas.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – le dije quitándole un cabello que le tapaba uno de sus ojos. - ¿Por qué no estás dormido y estas llorando? - y él me miro cesando sus lagrimas. – yo quedo domi contigo – susurro con su vocecita entrecortada. Lo entendía, desde que llegamos a Seattle había dormido con él, pero como hoy era mi primer día que no estaba con él, reacciono así. – mi cielo sabes que no me gusta que llores, ¿y porque no quieres dormir solito? – le pregunte delicadamente – poque no mami, ya ven – dijo parándose del sofá y tomándome la mano – vamos a domid – ordeno.

mire a mi padre que estaba muy divertido viendo la escena de cómo me ordenaba este señorito. Me despedí con la mano y subimos las escaleras hasta la que antes era mi habitación, yo me di un baño y me puse la pijama, al igual que Jamie que ya la traía puesta.

* * *

><p>- sabias que Jamie es un consentido de primera, claro que no te iba a perdonar no dormir con el – me decía Chris, habíamos ido por una café y caminábamos por mi piso del hospital.<p>

- lo sé, pero tendré que acostúmbralo tal vez después llegue mas tarde o algo así – dije resignada, a lo que le había contado.

Llegamos enfrente de Ángela y nos despedimos ya que él se tenía que ir.

- Bella el señor Cullen está dentro, dijo que ya tiene los estudios que le habías pedido – fruncí mi seño, ¿que ahora era una visita por día? Tan rápido.

Entre al despacho y solo vi, la cabellera rubia con canas, ahora no había venido Edward. – buenos días señor Cullen, que sorpresa verlo por aquí tan rápido – dije sigilosa dándole la vuelta al escritorio colocando mi café y después me senté.

- Isabella aquí están los estudios – dijo dándome un sobre blanco pequeño y otro muy grande donde se encontraba la tomografía, - pero aparte quiero hablar de otro asunto contigo - entrecerré los ojos - ¿sobre que? – pregunte dudosa.

- sobre _Edward_ -

* * *

><p><em>chaaaan chaaaan<br>holaaa hermosas, aquí esta el siguiente cap espero que les guste y sigan leyendo, las adoroooo_  
><em>y para las que preguntan cuando actualizare, serán los miércoles y fin de semana, les parece?<em>  
><em>en mi perfil esta el grupo de facebook por si se quieren agregar.. = D<br>y graciaaas a todas por sus reviews..._  
><strong>las amooo <strong>  
><strong>-E<strong>


	3. explicaciones

_Entre al despacho y solo vi, la cabellera rubia con canas, ahora no había venido Edward. – buenos días señor Cullen, que sorpresa verlo por aquí tan rápido – dije sigilosa dándole la vuelta al escritorio colocando mi café y después me senté._

_ - Isabella aquí están los estudios – dijo dándome un sobre blanco pequeño y otro muy grande donde se encontraba la tomografía, - pero aparte quiero hablar de otro asunto contigo - entrecerré los ojos - ¿sobre que? – pregunte dudosa._

_ - sobre Edward -_

- Haber señor Cullen, antes que nada, ese tema no me importa en lo absoluto – dije mirándolo fijamente.

- por favor Isabella, escúchame – dijo levantando una de sus manos. Yo solo suspire – no señor, no lo escucho – dije cruzándome de brazos. – por lo que está aquí es para su salud nada más. –.

- Isabella escúchame por favor – dijo de nuevo. – Le repito señor Cullen que ese tema no me importa en lo absoluto – el inclino su cabeza – está bien, por lo menos lo intente.

Tome los dos sobres, primero tome el más grande que era la tomografía, saque muy cuidadosamente cada una de las radiografías, eran doce y en cada uno venían tomas de la cabeza a cada dos milímetros, era mucho por ver y estudiar. Estudie cada una, era grande y como había presentido tenía como alimento una de las venas más importante que pasaba por todo nuestro cuerpo y estaba haciendo una presión muy grave ente el hueso y el cerebro. El tumor era de unos cinco centímetros por seis centímetros, esto lo tendríamos que sacar de inmediato.

- la operación debe de ser lo más rápido posible, le parece en ¿dos semanas? – El trago saliva – está bien – asentí y tome el teléfono para pedir todo lo que se necesitaba para la operación, todo el equipo necesario.

- entonces en dos semanas nos vemos, Ángela de dará todos los detalles y la hora – el asintió y me tendió la mano, di una media sonrisa y le devolví el gesto.

Carlisle se retiro y solo me senté en mi escritorio, tenía casi todo el día libre, si no fuera por una emergencia de último minuto, pero si me podía salir del hospital. Entonces decidí llamar a Alice.

- ¿Hola? – oí la voz de Alice – hola Alice soy Bella – respondí. – sabes estaba a punto de llamarte, quiero hablar contigo que el otro día no tuvimos tiempo y aparte conocer a mi sobrino – dijo rápidamente y emocionada, sonreí – de hecho de eso quería hablarte, ahora no tengo nada que hacer en el hospital y no sé, puedo ir a casa por Jamie y vamos al parque.

- está bien, ¿en media hora? – pregunto Alice con su tono emocionada – está bien Alice, adiós, te adoro -

- yo igual, adiós -

tome mi bolso y Salí del hospital, cuando llegue a la camioneta me quite la bata blanca y la puse atrás, hice camino hacia la casa de mi padre, cuando llegue le explique a mi padre que llevaría a Jamie al parque y que Alice ya sabía la verdad, y hoy lo conocería. El aceptó feliz, siempre le había agradado mucho Alice y le encantaba que siguiéramos juntas después de mucho tiempo no vernos.

Jamie estaba viendo las caricaturas en la sala y cuando me vio corrió hacia mi – hola, mi amor, adivina vamos a ir al parque y vas a conocer a tu tía Alice – dije mientras que agarraba su manita y me despedía al mismo tiempo de mi padre. - ¿quen es mi tía Alish? – me preguntaba Jamie cuando lo subí a la camioneta y le abrochaba el cinturón. – por eso ahora la vas a conocer para que sepas quien es. -

hicimos unos 10 minutos de la casa hacia el parque, cando llegue ya estaba Alice ahí solo que estaba hablando por teléfono, baje a Jamie y lo tome de la mano, caminamos hacia ella y cuando nos vio dijo unas palabras rápidas que no alcance a distinguir y colgó, cuando guardo su celular se arrodillo y se dirigió hacia Jamie que también la miraba.

- tú debes ser Jamie – dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla – y tu mi tía Alish – Alice me miro y después otra vez a Jamie, sonrió – si, esa soy yo -

los tres nos sentamos en una de las bancas, pero antes de todo Jamie replico y quería ir a jugar a los columpios, como era temprano era muy poca gente la que se encontraba aquí, una que otra que estaba corriendo alrededor. En fin Jamie se fue corriendo hacia los columpios bajo mi vigilancia y la de Alice.

- y bueno que mas me quieres contar – ahora mire a Alice, ella sonrió mucho como si recordara algo - ¿recuerdas a Jasper? – arrugue mi frente estaba pensando – ¿no era el tipo que te gustaba en la secundaria? – buen eso creía si no me fallaba la memoria era ese Jasper. – sí, ese exactamente ¿Qué crees? Me caso y quiero que tú seas una de mis damas de honor - alto ahí, como paso esto y tan rápido, bueno puede ser porque desaparecí por 5 años - ¿haber espérame como es que te casas? – pregunte aun sorprendida.

- pues somos novios hace 2 años, lo hubieras sabido si no hubieras desaparecido tanto tiempo – eso ultimo lo dijo con reclamo – perdón por eso – baje un poco la mirada y de nuevo mire a Jamie que seguía en los columpios. – pero lo bueno es que estas aquí para lo más importante – sonreí por su buen y cambio de humor tan rápido. - ¿y cuando te casas?

- en dos meses y tu vas a estar ahí en el altar junto a mi – mando y sonreí – sabes que si, con que tú seas feliz eso me hace muy feliz – dirigí de nuevo la mirada a Jamie y Alice vio mi expresión y mirada. – ¿Bella piensas decirle a Edward sobre su hijo? No se lo puedes ocultar siempre – suspire pesado y dirigí mi mirada a ella – lo eh pensado, sé que no tengo el derecho a ocultárselo ni si quiera Jamie porque el merece estar con su padre – termine de explicar mi racionamiento.

- ¿entonces se lo dirás? – pregunto, suspire – si Alice, y lo más pronto posible, se que Jamie sería más feliz con un padre a su lado, solo que quiero hablar primero con él, no quiero que sea tosco o un padre que no lo quiera – ella sonrió – has tomado la mejor decisión que puedes tomar, harías feliz a Edward y a Jamie – entre cerré los ojos - ¿y cómo sabes que Edward sea feliz con un hijo? – ella también cerró los ojos pero sonrió al instante – por el simple hecho de que hijo de los dos, Bella él te quiere y mucho – fruncí mi seño – Alice, en estos momentos eso es lo que menos me interesa.

- hay bueno ya, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con él? Porque tanto afán en nunca escuchar lo que te dicen de él, porque tanta negación hacia los sentimientos de el, hacia ti, - estaba enfadada – porque yo no lo quiero Alice, no quiero que me quiera, el hizo que me fuera yo estaba dispuesta a estar aquí por él y rechazar Italia por él, pero tu mejor amigo Edward ¿si te dijo lo que me dijo? – no había soportado que me reclamara porque no quería escuchar nada de Edward.

- si, si me lo contó – contesto más tranquila – te dijo ¿que me contesto cuando le dije que solo quería acostarse conmigo? Me respondió que sí, sabes cuánto me dolió escucharlo decir que si – ella agacho la mirada – ya deja de hablar de eso, haces que odio un poquito a Edward, me imagino el momento y como te dolió, pero él quiere explicarte – rodé los ojos – ¿y por eso tiene que mandar a Carlisle a hablar de él o a ti a que me convenzas que él me quiere?-

- Ya, ya olvidémonos de eso, haber que hace ese tonto – la última frase la susurro como para que yo no lo escuchara – pero le tienes que decir lo de Jamie lo antes posible – me dijo y yo sonreí y Jamie venia corriendo hacia nosotras – no te preocupes ahora mismo lo llamo para hablar.

- mami, mami mida hay un pedito – dijo emocionado, brincando y señaló a un cachorro color café que lo estaba paseando un señor mayor – es muy hermoso – le dije en lo que veía su cara y como lo acariciaba Alice y le decía del perro a ella, Alice tenía razón le tengo que decir a Edward aun que él no quiera tiene que querer a Jamie.

Alice y yo terminamos hablando de cosas triviales y sin sentido, le pedí el número de Edward y me tuve que ir porque tenía que ir al colegio de Nick para recogerlo y después a la casa a comer junto con mi padre. Comimos y limpiamos, estaba en mi cuarto con Jamie y yo le estaba acariciando la cabeza y él se estaba quedando dormido, mire mi teléfono que se encontraba a lado de mi en la cama, estaba confusa ¿le llamaba a Edward o no? Puse mi mirada en Jamie que ya estaba completamente dormido, ahora tome el celular decidida y maque el número que Alice me había dado.

Espere, sonaron dos tonos y después contesto – Edward Cullen – dijo con su voz dura – Edward, soy yo Bella – se escucho un silencio – Isabella – suspiro…

_**POV Edward**_

- Alice por favor deja que valla y hable con ella – le insistía a Alice por teléfono – no Edward, entiende tienes que dejar que a ella se le pase lo que le dijiste hace tiempo, acaba de regresar -

- No Alice yo quiero hablar con ella ya, me dijo mi padre que ella no lo había dejado hablar hoy cuando fue a su consultorio – ella estaba callada – Edward, ¿Por qué diablos mandaste a Carlisle a hablar con ella, tu eres el que tiene que hablar con ella, nomas tu, tu padre no – me regañaba.

- está bien te hare caso, pero dile algo de mí por favor – suplique – lo voy a pensar y adiós porque ya viene hacia acá.- me colgó, dios estaba desesperado quería tenerla de nuevo, mi pequeña hermosa por fin regreso, Alice me había dicho que había estado en Italia, que le habían dado una beca para la universidad y estudiar lo que ella quería, y como ella siempre me decía que iba a ser una doctora y si lo hizo estoy tan orgullosa de ella.

Estaba en la oficina, era el vicepresidente de la empresa de mi padre donde él era el presidente, desearía haber dejado esto y no haberle nunca hecho caso a mi padre y perder a Isabella y que ella ya no me quiera y ni escuchar de mí. habían pasado unas tres horas estaba esperando la llamada de Alice para saber que le había dicho Isabella, sonó mi teléfono pero era un número no conocido, conteste extrañado.

Edward Cullen – dije con voz dura – Edward, soy yo Bella – era ella Isabella mi Isabella, sentí que me derretí todo dentro de mí se removió al escucharla – Isabella – suspire – Edward ¿solo quiero saber si nos podríamos ver? – Seguía sorprendido por su llamada – s – si, si claro que si ¿dime donde? - Dije rápidamente.

Me dijo que en una cafetería, la dirección, y que en 20 minutos, sonaba muy cortante ni siquiera me dijo adiós cuando colgó. Me Salí de la oficina no iba a perder tiempo ni esperar tiempo, tome mi Aston Martin, y conducía hacia la dirección que me dijo Isabella, efectivamente era una cafetería entre y tome una de las mesas que estaban pegada a la pared de cristal. Todavía faltaban 10 minutos para que sean los 20 que ella me dijo.

Estaba desesperado, solo veía el reloj y sentía que no avanzaba, golpeaba la mesa con mis dedos, oí unos tacones venir hacia mí y entonces gire toda mi cara y ahí estaba hermosísima, preciosa, me levante.

- Hola _Isabella –_

* * *

><p><em>holaaaaa hermosas, espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, Bella debería aprender a escuchar sea quien sea, pero bueno es muy terca =D<em>  
><em>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! el link del grupo de facebook esta en mi perfil...<em>  
><em>las amo -E<em>

* * *

><p><em>Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:<em>

_ - si no quieres creerme está bien, pero yo ya te avise -_  
><em> - no Isabella espera – dije mientras me levantaba y la tomaba del brazo para detenerla.<em>  
><em> - no es que no te crea, solo me quede sorprendido….<em>


	4. Nuestro Hijo

Resucite después de tanto enserio perdón por tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero aquí esta ! =D

* * *

><p>- Hola Isabella –<p>

- Edward – solo dijo eso y se sentó frente a mi dejando su bolso en la silla del lado de ella.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunte algo nervioso sin dejar de verla.

- bien ¿tu? – me pregunto de vuelta

- también – hice una pausa y empecé a hablar de verdad – Isabella no sé porque fuiste la que me hablaste, porque siento que me odias y te entiendo pero yo si te …. -

- tenemos un hijo Edward – me interrumpió de sopetón.

Me quede profundamente callado, era cierto lo que me había dicho o eran falsas ilusiones de mi mente, realmente no sabía a que parte de mi cerebro hacerle caso, seguía mirándola fijamente y se empezó a levantar.

- si no quieres creerme está bien, pero yo ya te avise – dijo mirándome y alejando de mi.  
>- no Isabella espera – dije mientras me levantaba y la tomaba del brazo para detenerla. - no es que no te crea, solo me quede sorprendido, no sabía si era solo una ilusión o de verdad -<p>

- es verdad Edward – y miro hacia mi agarre de su brazo – y ya me puedes soltar.

La fui soltando poco a poco

- bueno te puedes sentar por favor, para hablar bien – le sugerí tiernamente y ella asintió.

- ¿y cómo fue que paso, cuando? – pregunte rápidamente.  
>- ¿enserio quieres que te explique cómo paso? – dijo entre cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de ridiculez.<p>

- oh si, si ya sé cómo fue, cuando tu y yo… – me interrumpí yo mismo, ya estaba delirando era obvio como es que había nacido mi hijo – bueno ¿Cómo se llama?-

- Jamie, tiene 4 años en diciembre cumple los 5 -

- ¿me dejaras conocerlo Isabella? – pregunte

- tienes derechos legales sobre él, tengo que – contesto resignada.

- ¿entonces si fuera por ti no me dejarías conocerlo? – la mire fijamente a los ojos.

- Sinceramente no – volteo hacia su bolso porque un pitido empezó a sonar desesperadamente saco el celular y contesto. Se levanto impulsivamente y solo escuche que iba de inmediato para allá.

- ¿a dónde vas? – pregunte

- emergencia en el hospital – contesto rápidamente

- ¿me dejaras llamarte después? -

- si son cosas sobre Jamie si, hasta luego Edward – se despidió secamente y camino casi trotando hasta fuera de la cafetería.

Solo suspire y me volví a sentar, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, eran tantas cosa por pensar y analizar, tenía un hijo con Isabella, ella me odiaba se notaba a leguas. Como iba a hacerle para que me crea que si la quiero, y mi hijo ese pedazo de esperanza y felicidad en mi tristeza de perderla, fue la más hermosa noticia que puede escuchar, tener una parte de Isabella y mía, ¿Cómo sería Jamie? ¿El si me quisiera? ¿o me odiaría como Isabella?

pedí un café negro para llevar y tome camino hacia casa de mis padres ya no tenía ni animo de estar en la oficina.

cuando entre a la casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido, fui directamente a la cocina y ahí estaba mi madre bebiendo algo en una taza viendo las noticias en la televisión.

Ella volteo a verme y sonrió.

- Hola hijo hace tiempo no te veía por aquí –

- Lo siento mamá, he estado un poco ocupado – le sonreí cansadamente.

- ¿que tienes Edward? Te noto algo decaído – me abrazo por un hombro.

- Hay mamá no sabes, siento que el pecho me duele -

- ¿Qué tienes te pegaste? – dijo mirando mi pecho para revisar si tenía algo. Sonreí levemente.

- No mamá , me refiero al corazón, eh estado así desde que se fue Isabella y ahora que apareció me odia, tenemos un hijo, no sé son tantos sentimientos encontrados– dije todo rápidamente.

- haber, haber hijo espera – dijo soltándome y mirándome sorprendida. – ¿me estás diciendo que tienes un hijo? ¿y quién es Isabella? –

- bueno tú la conoces como Bella, la novia que mi padre nunca acepto porque tenía 17 y yo 26 y decía que ella no era nadie -

- ¡oh si claro! la jovencita que pretendías muchas veces y me contabas de ella -me dijo dándome una sonrisa -¿y cómo es eso que volvió? -

- ella volvió hace unos días a lo que me dijo Alice, estuvo en Italia, le habían dado una beca para estudiar medicina y la tomó, y adivina ella es la neuróloga de papá -

- entonces le fue muy bien al parecer, ¿y tu padre como lo tomo? no creo que muy bien el aun no me ha dicho nada -

- si al parecer si, al principio papá lo tomo mal pero veo que ya tiene confianza en ella se me hizo algo raro pero si lo he notado, y lo de mi hijo me lo dijo apenas hoy, me llamo y nos vimos, no platicamos mucho solo me alcanzo a decir eso y tuvo una emergencia-

- ¿entonces ya soy abuela? - dijo emocionada- ¿cómo se llama mi nieto? -

Sonreí.

-se llama Jamie tiene 4 años en diciembre cumple los 5, aun no sé cómo es, pero me dijo que si lo podía ver, pero saber que es lo que me dolió mucho mamá? -

- ¿que hijo?- me dijo tocándome el hombro al ver mi cara de decepción

-me dijo que me dejaría verlo porque tenía derechos legales, y le pregunte que si fuera por ella me dejaría verlo, y me contesto que no, mamá me odia y yo tanto que la amo -

-entiéndela hijo la dejaste y le dijiste cosas feas como quieres que reaccione, sinceramente yo haría lo mismo fuiste un idiota -

- gracias mamá - le dije sarcásticamente

-es la verdad, y sé que te va a costar mucho recuperarla pero si en verdad la quieres tanto como dices, lucha por ella y si ella si es para ti, te aceptara podrán pasar meses o años pero si ella si te sigue queriendo te aceptara solo lucha hijo, lucha – termino por sonreír.

- lo haré mamá juro que lo haré por ella y por mi hijo – también sonreí triunfante y un poco ilusionado.

- ¿Qué hijo Edward? – oímos la voz de mi padre entrando a la cocina con su maletín, mi madre y yo volteamos rápidamente y no sé que fue la chispa que prendió mi enojo.

- el hijo que tengo con la mujer que amo, el hijo que no tuvo padre por 5 años, el hijo que no pude ver nacer por tus malditas amenazas y alejarme de Isabella – le grite en la cara, el solo puso su semblante duro.

- hijo ya te he dicho muchas veces que lo siento, enserio me arrepiento ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de cuánto la quieres y el porqué – me dijo en voz baja.

Mire hacia mi madre ella podría saber si decía la verdad era la única cuando la mire solo asintió delicadamente y entonces mi pecho bajo y me senté en uno de los bancos y tome mi cabeza.

- Lo siento – susurre.

- ya que te has calmado quiero decirles que mi cirugía cera en dos semanas – vi como mi madre corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazo.

- ¿tan rápido? – le dijo preocupadamente.

- a lo que me ha dicho Bella debe ser lo más pronto posible de echo iba hacer en una semana pero le pedí tiempo para arreglar todo en la empresa -

- tengo tanto miedo de que te pase algo amor – le dijo mi madre apretándolo más a ella.

- Todo está en manos de Bella -

Fruncí el seño analizando sus palabras "Bella" le decía Bella ahora ya no era ni Swan ni Isabella ahora era Bella, de cuando acá ese cambio de actitud hacia ella.

Deje pasar ese detalle. Y me dirigí hacia a ellos.

- Espero que todo salga bien papá – le dije tocándole el hombro.

Después de eso le platique lo de mi hijo, vi como estaba contento lo quería ocultar pero sabía que le gustaba la idea de un nuevo Cullen en la Familia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME SIGO DISCULPANDO POR LA TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE PARA EL OTRO FIN DE SEMANA YA TENGA EL SIGUIENTE<strong>_  
><em><strong>LAS QUIERO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS 3<strong>_

_**- E **_

_** Adelanto:**_

_** - te amo – me repetía**_  
><em><strong> - no me importa -<strong>_  
><em><strong> - Isabella te amo, te amo, te amo – ahora estaba subiendo su tono de voz.<strong>_  
><em><strong> - Edward para ya, por favor – le decía con cara de sufrimiento, sus palabras hacían estragos en mi corazón.<strong>_  
><em><strong> - nunca me cansare de decírtelo -<strong>_


	5. Momentos Juntos

ALFIN TENGO EL CAP, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE 3

"Isabella ¿Cuándo podre conocer a mi hijo? "

EC

Ya era noche, había llegado un poco tarde a casa, y apenas si me había terminado de duchar y de dormir a Jamie. Cuando vi la luz encenderse de mi celular y veo el mensaje de Edward.

Estaba pensando era lógico que lo tenía que conocer, se lo comentaría mañana a Jamie, de alguna manera le haría entender que su padre regreso o algo así, supongo.

"Hablare con Jamie mañana, después de eso creo que él tiene que decidir si en verdad te quiere ver, creo que es lo más prudente, desde mi punto de vista, no se tu."

IS

Termine de escribir el mensaje de texto y me recosté en la cama aun con el celular en la mano, vibro a los segundos y abrí el mensaje de Edward.

"tienes algo de razón mi hijo tiene que decidir… y gracias por todo… buenas noches Isabella descansa"

EC

Lo leí rápidamente y bloquee el teléfono y lo deje en el buro, ¿cómo le podría contestar? ni si quiera lo intentaría no tenía nada más que decirle.

* * *

><p>- Jamie, mi cielo quiero hablar contigo – dije poniéndome a su altura.<p>

Era mi hora de descanso y aparte me podría ir cuando quisiera, no tenia consulta y me podían llamar si tenían una urgencia, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo este día.

- ¿de que mami? – dijo sentándose en la banqueta del parque al que le encantaba ir.-

- ¿recuerdas que todos los niños de tu escuela tienen una mami y un papi? – dije cautelosamente.

- sip, y tú me dijiste que el mío estaba muy ocupado y no podía venir ¿Qué tiene? – dijo dándole un lengüetazo a su helado de chocolate.

Trague saliva.

- Pues resulta que tu papi ya está desocupado y quiere venir a verte – examinaba toda su cara para ver su reacción y vi como el helado se desvaneció de su mano derecha.

-mi papi va a venir – grito saltando y con sus ojos iluminados - ¿Dónde está, porque no viene ahora, porque no está ya ahorita conmigo? Quiero que este conmigo.

Me sorprendí de su reacción, me hacia feliz que no negara conocer a Edward, pero me preocupo su tanda de preguntas tan rápido.

- Jamie espera, el vendrá en algunos días – dije tomando sus dos manos.

El me miro a los ojos sin parpadear, y se le cayeron algunas lágrimas.

- yo ya quiero que este aquí, y si ya no viene, yo lo quiero ver hoy aquí, ¿mami porque no viene? – Me deshizo el corazón que pensara todo eso, - mami dile que venga ya – se le salían mas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- cálmate mi cielo, le hablo en este momento y le digo que venga rápido ¿sí? – dije sin soltarlo, el solo asintió frenéticamente.

Saque el celular de mi bolso con una mano mientras que con otro limpiaba las lágrimas de Jamie que aun se escapaban de sus marrones ojos.

Toque llamar en el teléfono de Edward y marque parándome y dándome la vuelta para que Jamie no escuchara. A los dos tonos se escucho la voz de Edward.

- Hola Isabella – dijo sereno.  
>- Edward esto es urgente –<p>

- ¿Qué paso? ¿te hiciste daño? ¿Jamie? – dijo rápidamente.

Dios mío se parecía tanto a Jamie cuando hacía preguntas tan rápido.

- no, nada de eso, solo que le dije a Jamie sobre ti, y se altero –

- ¿no me quiere conocer cierto? – pregunto bajando su tono de voz.  
>- todo lo contrario, se volvió loco que porque no estás aquí ahorita, y si no estás muy ocupado ¿podrías venir?-<p>

- ¿Enserio? Claro que si voy para allá, solo dime donde – su tono de voz ahora todo lo distinto a lo de hace unos momentos.

- Estamos en el parque que esta a unas calles de la casa de mi papa ¿recuerdas? –

- Si claro que si, en menos de 10 minutos llego –

- Está bien – conteste aliviada y voltee hacia Jamie que veía los carros que pasaban frente al parque.

- Isabella, gracias – solo dijo eso ultimo y colgó.

Guarde el celular y me senté en la banca y Jamie se volteo hacia mí.

- ¿y papi, donde esta, ya viene? quiero a papi– pregunta mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

- Jamie, ya va a venir, pero te quiero tranquilo por favor, eres muy pequeño para alterarte así –

Pasaron si muchos 8 minutos cuando veo el auto de Edward estacionarse justo detrás del mío.

Apenas y salió del coche ya nos estaba mirando, aun no le podía ver la cara a Jamie ya que él me miraba a mí y seguía abrazando mis piernas.

Edward se seguí acercando a nosotros, me seguí mirando intensamente se sentó junto a mí y Jamie despistado no lo había visto.

- Mami y mi papi ¿Por qué no llega? – decía renegando.

- ya llegue campeón – se escuchó la gruesa pero dulce voz de Edward y Jamie rápidamente lo vio y se separo de mi para ponerse frente a Edward.

- ¿tú eres mi papi? – pregunto el observando a Edward detenidamente.

vi como a Edward se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Si hijo yo lo soy, perdón por no estar contigo antes – entonces Edward se paro y se puso de cuclillas poniéndose a su altura y abrazándolo.

Jamie no tardo nada en responder al abrazo de su padre.

- papi ¿no me quieres comprar un helado? – yo lo vi mal, él le estaba mostrando su cara de manipulador, Jamie estaba manipulando a Edward y no creo que solo con eso lo valla a manipular.

- claro que si campeón vamos – entonces Edward se volteo hacia mí, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante - ¿vienes? –

- Necesito hacer algunas llamadas, si quieres vallan ustedes – en cuando dije eso Jamie tomo la mano de Edward y la tiro para dirigirse al carrito de helados.

Toda la tarde estuvimos en el parque hablaban y hablaban, Jamie no le dejaba de preguntar cosas al igual que Edward por conocer a su hijo, yo solo estuve de espectadora.

- Es un grandioso niño – dijo Edward cuando termino de poner a Jamie en los asientos de atrás ya dormido.

- lose – conteste sonriendo viendo a Jamie sobre la ventanilla.

- Te amo – cuando escuche eso, rápidamente se borro mi sonrisa y lo mire mal.

- te amo – me repetía  
>- no me importa -<br>- Isabella te amo, te amo, te amo – ahora estaba subiendo su tono de voz.  
>- Edward para ya, por favor – le decía con cara de sufrimiento, sus palabras hacían estragos en mi corazón.<br>- nunca me cansare de decírtelo -

- ¿Por qué Edward, porque? ¿Cuál es tu problema con dejar así las cosas? –

- Porque no quiero ser el mismo cobarde que te dejo ir una vez, no Isabella no quiero lo mismo y simplemente porque te amo mi amor – dijo aprisionándome en la camioneta

Solo lo pude verlo con mis ojos llorosos y mis brazos cruzados.

Se acercó hacia mí, casi tocando mi frente

- Dame una oportunidad, por favor –

- Aléjate de mi – suspiro y me hizo caso, cuando quito los brazos camine hacia la puerta del copiloto y cuando apenas la había abierto me dijo.

- Te voy a volver a enamorar Isabella Swan, no me importa que me cueste, eso te lo juro – dijo mirándome

Yo solo lo mire seria y medio sonreí

- Suerte con eso – subí a la camioneta y arranque.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>

_**Cuando ya me metí lo primero que hice fue sentarme, dejar la rosa en el escritor y abrir el sobre.**_

_**"He muerto todos los días esperando por ti, mi amor no tengas miedo, yo te he amado durante mil años y te amare por mil años más"**_

_** E.C**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>aqui esta por fin actualice, esperen la actualización en una semana seguro ya tengo el proximo capitulo escrito =D<em>**

**_EL LINK DEL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK ESTA EN MI PERFIL _**

**_LAS QUIERO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE_**


	6. Detalles

ALFIN TENGO EL CAP, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :3

* * *

><p>- Ángela, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –<p>

- Claro que si, dime – me dijo sonriendo

- Tu sabes dónde puedo consultar eso de venta de casa, es que estoy buscando una –

- Claro que sí, pero mira, como no tengo mucho que hacer yo te puedo ayudar a buscarla, solo dime más o menos que características buscas –

- ¿enserio? Muchas gracias –

- Ya sabes para eso estoy –

- Quisiera una casa grande y céntrica, por el presupuesto no te preocupes, solo busca algo así –

- Claro que si –

- Muchas gracias- camine hacia la puerta de mi consultorio

- Ah por cierto, bella, te llego esto – me detuve y voltee hacia ella

Me entrego una rosa roja y un sobre.

Fruncí la frente - ¿Quién te dio esto?-

- ya estaba aquí cuando llegue y el sobre tiene tu nombre – me sonrió picara.

- Está bien, bueno muchas gracias Ángela –

Cuando ya me metí lo primero que hice fue sentarme, dejar la rosa en el escritor y abrir el sobre.

"He muerto todos los días esperando por ti, mi amor no tengas miedo, yo te he amado durante mil años y te amare por mil años más"

E.C

Lo acepto me llego y se me hizo hermoso ese gesto, lo raro o sorprendente fue que todos los días me llegaba una rosa diferente con una carta.

…

* * *

><p>- por dios es hermosa - gritaba una Alice emocionada.<p>

- a mi me encanta, pero quería saber tu opinión -

Alice, Jamie y yo fuimos a ver una casa , que a mi en lo personal me había encantado, era grande, de dos pisos, 5 habitaciones y 4 baños, pero lo mejor de todo es que tenia un grandísimo patio verde y en la parte de atrás tenia alberca.

- mami mira, tiene alberca - decía un Jamie emocionado señalando con su mano la gran alberca que se encontraba afuera.

-si mi cielo, ¿te gusta esta casa? - le pregunte poniéndome a su altura.

Cuando habíamos ido a ver las otras casas el no aceptaba ya no vivir con su abuelo y cuando le preguntaba si le gustaba algo me decía que no.

- si mami, me encanta, pero ¿el abuelo y tio nick si nos van a visitar? - pregunto lo ultimo con reselo-

- claro que si, y nosotros también lo visitaremos cuantas veces quieras - por ultimo le di un beso en la frente y me volví a parar completamente.-

- señor Smith, usted acaba de vender esta casa - le dije sonriente, el me regreso la sonrisa y estiro su mano.-

- como usted diga señorita Swan, un gusto - y entonces estrechamos nuestras manos.

Salíamos de la casa y me seguía encantando cada detalle de ella, frente a la casa había una glorieta y después estaba la entraba, creo que seria la casa perfecta.

- bueno señorita Swan, estaremos en contacto, le mandare todos los papeles lo antes posibles -

- De acuerdo señor Smith, y de nuevo, gracias -

…

* * *

><p>-Y ahora me puedes decir,¿de donde sacas tanto dinero?, porque no creo que esa casa sea barata - pregunto Alice cuando Jamie se fue a ver la televisión en la sala de ella.<p>

-no te lo quería decir Alice pero estoy en la mafia italiana - dije seria aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de la risa.

-¿que, que? - pregunto confundida, casi gritando. -¿pero que dices? -

- Es broma Alice, claro que no, solo quería ver tu cara - casi no podía hablar de mis carcajadas.

- Eres una tonta me la había creído - dijo tocando su pecho aliviada.- pero ahora dime como harás para comprar esa casa -

- trabajando, a nosotros los doctores nos pagan bien - dije simplemente.-

- eso lose pero apoco es tanto - dijo dudosa.

- bueno te diré, en el hospital que trabajaba en Italia tengo el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones, cuando empece a trabajar ahorraba mucho, primero empece comprando poco a poco y en este momento tengo el 50 -

- ¿me estas diciendo que eres millonaria? - me pregunto sonriendo.

- no exactamente pero algo así, pero cambiemos de tema dime que día es tu boda- dije tirándome en la gran cama de Alice, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Diciembre 18, dios mío falta casi solo un mes - dijo tumbandose al lado de mi.

- Estas nerviosa- dije

- ¿como sabes? - dijo volteandome a ver.

- te conozco Alice, nunca usas la frase dios mío en una situación de emoción a lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que estas nerviosa hasta abrumada quizás -

-Es que todo a sido muy rápido pero nunca me arrepentiría amo a Jasper y el a mi - dijo y se detuvo un momento y sonrío pícaramente - sabes y aunque te enojes a ti te ama Edward y mucho - fruncí mi ceño totalmente

- ¿enserio vas a empezar con eso? - dije sentandome en la cama.

- Bella ese hombre esta loco por ti, que frase te llego hoy ¿eh? - dijo riéndose - las rosas son rojas y te amo -

- Alice ya - solté una carcajada.

- Bella dime cuando lo perdonaras¿cuando se te hinque? -

- pues no seria una mala idea -

- Estas loca y a mi no me engañas que tu también lo quieres, te mueres por el y por su Eddy jr -

- ¿Que te pasa? vulgar - dije dandole un almohadazo

- Es la verdad, si no, no existiera Jamie- me regreso el almohadazo.

Después de unos minutos de estarnos aventando las almohadas nos acostamos nuevamente, agotadas.

- no sabes como extrañaba esto no te vuelvas a ir así - me dijo

…..

* * *

><p>- Mañana es la operación de Carlisle, tengo que estar temprano en el hospital-<p>

- esta bien, vete con cuidado, mañana nos vemos ahí - me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jamie y yo salimos de su casa y di camino a la casa de mi padre, ya era un poco tarde así que supuse que ya estaban dormidos, y así fue cuando llegue estaba la mayor parte oscura.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me puse un vestido corto y sencillo color negro y tacones, algo casual pero elegante, como me gusta, tome mi bolsa y baje, Jamie, Nick y mi padre ya estaban abajo desayunando, yo desayune rápido y salí hacia el hospital donde ya deberían estar los Cullen.

Baje de la camioneta aun con mis lentes de sol, fue a la parte trasera de la camioneta donde saque mi bata blanca.

Camine hacia la entrada y efectivamente ahí en la sala de espera estaban todos los Cullen, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett se mira igualito y¿Rose? era Rose si claro.

- Buenos días Señor Cullen - dije dando mi saludo a Carlisle - Señora - incline mi cabeza educadamente hacia Esme. y después hacia Edward, Emmett y Rose.

Solo vi como el cuerpo de Emmett me atrapaba.

- Belly Bells que gusto verte - sonreír - lo mismo digo Emmett le correspondí al abrazo, Rose estaba atrás de el y ella me sonreía, hace tanto que no la miraba.

- Hola Bella cuanto tiempo - ahora ella me abrazo y le correspondí igual.

- mucho de echo - cuando nos separamos vi a Edward - hola - se paro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, bueno creo que estuvo de saludos.

- Señores Cullen me podrían acompañar, por favor - ellos me siguieron el paso y los lleve a la recepción oficial del hospital donde deben estar todos los papeles y permisos para la operación.

terminaron de llenarlos en pocos minutos.

- bueno señor es hora- el suspiro y volteo a ver a Esme dandole un fuerte abrazo, regreso a donde estaban los demás e hizo lo mismo.

- ¿como cuanto tiempo durara la operación Bella? - me pregunto Esme.

- en operaciones como estas puede variar mucho, pero mi estimado son de cuatro a seis horas - parece que no le callo muy bien la notica porque su cara se afligió mostrando mas tristeza y preocupación aun.

- estoy listo - dijo Carlisle, asentí y le dije con la mirada que me siguiera no podían entrar los otros porque solo era área de doctores y pacientes a cirugía.

Carlisle se cambio rápidamente y fuimos a la habitación donde ya estaban los demás especialistas, con la ropa quirúrgica, le pedí que se recostara, el doctor Newton aplico la anestesia general y yo le puse la mascara de oxigeno.

- ¿como se siente ahora? - dije haciendo las típicas preguntas para que la anestesia diera resultado rápidamente.

- bien, confío en ti Bella - Bella algo extraño que me llame así

- no se preocupe todo saldrá bien - le sonreí.

- lose - solo dijo eso y ya sus ojos se habían cerrado totalmente y la mayoría de sus sentidos estaban opacados por la anestesia, era la hora.

EDWARD POV:

- ya pasaron 3 horas y no hay ninguna noticia - decía mi madre preocupada.

ahora estábamos afuera del quirófano en una sala donde no se encontraba nadie, se suponía que no estábamos autorizados pero una señora un poco mayor dijo que podíamos pasar por esta ocasión.

- madre tranquila todavía no es hora - le dije voltee hacia la entrada de la sala y venia Alice que apenas y había llegado.

-Hola como esta tu padre - se sentó junto a mi.

- aun no sabemos nada - le conté.

- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, tiene a Bella como doctora - sonreí.

- puede que tengas razón -

- oye ya me entere de tus rosas y cartitas de amor ella me lo dijo-

- ¿enserio?,¿que mas te dijo?,¿si le gustan? - pregunte rápidamente.

- creo que si y calmate, ayer estuvimos hablando y creo que vas progresando- me sonrío de vuelta.

Estuvimos hablando un poco de todo, Isabella, Jamie como me encantaba tener un hijo y mas que sea de Isabella y mío, y hablamos hasta de Charlie que claro me aborrecía.

Pasaron así dos horas mas, mi madre solo sabia voltear a la puerta a ver si alguien salía, Emmett solo iba a la cafetería por galletas y Rose solo se mantenía seria.

A los minutos empezaron a salir doctores y se metían enfermeras, pero en ningún momento vi salir a Isabella, pasaron como 20 minutos y ella salía con una pijama quirúrgica, nos miro seria y se dirigió hacia mi madre primero, pero todos nos fuimos rápidamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- Señora Cullen, todo a salido perfecto, sin ninguna complicación- ahora sonrío.

- Gracias, Gracias - repetía mi madre abrazándola.

- Es mi trabajo no hay de que agradecer -

- ¿ya lo podemos ver? - pregunto mi madre.

- aun no, ahora lo trasladaremos a su cuarto y cuando ya este correctamente instalado ahí podrán pasar a verlo sin ningún problema - dijo serena. - me iré a cambiar regresare para cuando este el Señor en su cuarto -

- Isabella espera,¿puedo hablar contigo, a solas? - me miro por un momento dudosa.

- esta bien, vamos a mi oficina -

* * *

><p><strong><em>QUE PASARA EN ESA OFICINA? <em>**

**_EL LINK DEL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK ESTA EN MI PERFIL _**

**_LAS QUIERO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE_**


	7. Nieto

_Isabella espera,¿puedo hablar contigo, a solas? - me miro por un momento dudosa_

_- esta bien, vamos a mi oficina -_

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Camine tras ella hasta que llegamos al ascensor, espero a que entrara y toco el botón de su piso. La miraba como retiraba su gorro quirúrgico liberando su gran melena caoba y masajeando sus sienes.

Entre a su oficina con la atenta mirada de su secretaria.

- ¿De que querías hablar? - me pregunto entrando a una puerta supuse que era el baño, se escuchaba un poco de ruido entre tela y zapatos.

- Primero que nada te quería dar esto personalmente - hable un poco alto para que me escuchara, y saque de mi bolsillo una rosa roja, una carta y la deje en su escritorio.

Después de unos minutos salió totalmente cambiada, como cuando había acabado de llegar. Me miro y después hacia el lugar donde había colocado la rosa y la carta. Abrió un poco la boca.

- Gracias Edward, pero todo esto no es necesario - comento paseando su mirada de mi, al escritorio y al lado de su computadora donde había un jarrón con mas rosas rojas y supuse que eran todas las que yo le había mandado.

- te dije que te iba a enamorar Isabella - me comencé a acercar a ella.

Quedamos frente afrente en una esquina de su escritorio, me voltee a donde había dejado la carta y la tome abriéndola por mi mismo, le tendí la hoja, ella la tomo con sus delicadas manos y me volteo a ver con confusión.

- Quiero que la leas en voz alta - le pedí.

- Edward no… - negaba.

- Por favor - la interrumpí.

Tomo firmemente la carta y paso saliva notablemente.

- En tan poco me dejaste loco y en trance…., Edward esto no tiene sentido - se interrumpió bajando la hoja y pasando una mano por su cabello haciendo que caiga en cascada nuevamente.

- Por favor léela toda - le pedí dulcemente, al ver de nuevo esa maña que tenia cuando estaba nerviosa.

Suspiro.

- supongo que esto es parte de lo que llaman enamorarse, y aquí me tienes, no te saco de mi memoria, porque no eres pasado, sino que presente y gloria - termino.

- Isabella me tienes loco, no sabes cuanto - dije acercándome hasta pegarla a mi posando mis dos manos en su cara para que me mirara. - te necesito a ti y a mi hijo, no sabes cuanto. -

Sentí la fuerza que ejercía para retirarse de mi agarre, pero no la deje - mirare, mirare y dime que no sientes nada por mi - le pedí. Ella solo recorría toda mi cara sin decir una palabra.

- Dime - volvi a pedir.

- yo, yo … - empezó a tartamudear.

- Bella el Señor ….. oh perdón por interrumpir - Isabella me separo rápidamente de ella, alejandose, era su secretaria, que no las secretarias tocan o algo así.

- No importa Angela,¿que paso? - pregunto con un tono nervioso.

- El señor Cullen ya a sido trasladado a su cuarto y pide verte en este preciso momento - dijo rápidamente. Isabella asintió y me volteo a ver.

- Esta bien gracias Angela - dijo caminado hacia la salida y yo detrás de ella.

-¿me vas a contestar? - le pregunte alcanzándola.  
>- Edward no es el mejor momento para hablar de nosotros - dijo "nosotros", me quiere se que me quiere. - ahora hay que ver a tu padre - termino de hablar.<p>

Bella pov

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Carlisle estaban todos afuera, yo entre rápidamente y solo Edward me siguió, los demás se quedaron afuera.

Y ahí en la camilla se encontraba Carlisle Cullen, se miraba indefenso, sin fuerzas, era normal después de una operación de esa magnitud.

-¿como te sientes Carlisle? - abrió un poco los ojos y me miro.  
>- me duele mucho la cabeza - hablo en un susurro.<p>

Cheque y analice sus signos vitales todo iba bien, nada raro.

- Eso es normal Carlisle no te pellizque, te partí la cabeza en dos, literalmente - dije con una sonrisa.

-¿y como salió todo? -

- Perfecto, extrajimos hasta el ultimo mal de tu cabeza sin lastimar nada - voltee hacia Edward que veía a su padre asombrado e impresionado, nunca nadie lo había visto a Carlisle Cullen tan vulnerable. -¿le puedes decir a tu familia que pase? - me miro y solo asintió saliendo de la habitación.

- Bella - susurro ronco - te quiero pedir un favor -  
>-¿Que ocupas Carlisle ?- estaba dudosa que podría hacer yo por el.<br>- podrías traer a mi nieto - palidecí por un momento - lo quiero conocer, por favor, lo quiero desde que supe de el - trague saliva, aun no había pensado en Jamie y sus abuelos paternos en la misma ecuación.

- Esta bien Carlisle, lo traeré en un rato, pero tienes que prometer algo - no quería que lo lastimara, aun no confiaba tanto en Carlisle Cullen. - no lo vas a rechazar, ni ofender de cualquier modo-

-Bella cuando te digo que lo quiero es verdad, te lo prometo - asentí silenciosamente. Todos empezaron a llegar después de esa platica rápida, a Esme se le cayeron algunas lagrimas de asombro.

- Le diré a la enfermera que te de mas antibiótico, para el dolor de cabeza, no te vallas a mover en lo absoluto y puedes pedir de comer lo que quieras, solo que sea ligero - le dije las indicaciones desde el pie de la cama.

- Esta bien Doctora Swan - dijo con ¿orgullo? .  
>- si se empieza a sentir mal me hablan en cualquier momento, regresare en una hora - dije saliendo.<p>

-¿A donde vas? - dijo Edward tomándome del brazo. Ya afuera de la habitación.

- Iré por Jamie, tu padre quiere conocerlo -

-¿Y confías en mi padre? - dijo extrañado.

-¿A que va todo esto Edward? -

- A que parece que le tienes mas confianza a mi padre, que te recuerdo es el que hizo que nos separáramos - alzo su tono de voz.

- Si, si, ya me se esa historia al derecho y al revés, y yo a ti te recuerdo que tenias la edad suficiente para negarte - dije deteniéndolo antes que continuara. Agacho su cabeza.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar por Jamie? -

- Si Charlie te ve, te mata a ti y después a mi por permitirte estar cerca de mi , el no sabe nada, así que creo, no es buena idea- dije cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.

- Esta bien, lo siento -

- ahora vuelvo - me voltee camino hacia el ascensor.

- ¿Jamie, mi cielo, estas seguro que los quieres conocer? - ya tenia a Jamie en el estacionamiento del hospital.

- si mami, ya tendré una familia mas grande - contesto sonriendo tomando mi mano.

Tenia toda la razón, Jamie tenia el derecho al conocerlos, a tener una familia grande.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la entrada y después subimos por el ascensor, enfrente de la puerta estaba Edward sentado en una silla a lado de la entrada de la habitación.

- Hey campeón - dijo emocionado Edward corriendo hacia Jamie y Jamie hizo lo mismo.  
>- Hola papi, te había extrañado - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla que Edward recibió gustoso.<br>- yo también, no sabes cuanto -

- Jamie mi cielo ven - dije poniéndome a su altura - en estos momentos tu abuelito esta un poco enfermo y no puedes hacer que se mueva mucho¿si? - dije dulcemente acariciando su frente.

- ¿Esta enfermito?¿que le paso? - pregunto.

- bueno pues tu abuelito tenia una fea bacteria en su cabeza y se la tuvimos que sacar para que estuviera totalmente sano - explique.

- ¿no se va a morir por esa fea bacteria? -

- no mi cielo, por eso esta aquí, para estar sano,¿quieres entrar? - el solo asintió.

Caminamos lentamente y abrí la puerta, en el sofá estaba Esme y Carlisle miraba hacia el techo. Esme volteo hacia nosotros al instante que entramos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jamie que estaba un paso en frente de mi.

- Jamie, ellos son tus abuelos, Esme y Carlisle -

- no te muevas, no te muevas, ni se te ocurra mover la cabeza Carlisle - dije sabiendo lo que haría tan solo para ver a su nieto.

Esme lo abrazo saludándolo y Jamie con todo gusto le contesto el amoroso abrazo, Edward tomo a Jamie y lo alzo para que pudiera ver a Carlisle y Carlisle a Jamie sin tener que moverse.

-¿Así que tu eres mi nieto? - pregunto con una débil sonrisa.

- eso me dijo mi mami - contesto mi hijo volteandome a ver.

- te pareces mucho a tu padre - comento viéndolo en todo ángulo sonriendo.

-¿Como va esa cabeza Carlisle? - me metí en la conversación.

- Aun me duele, lo que me dio la enfermera no me a servido de nada -renegó.

- tendré que subirte la dosis de antibiótico, tampoco te quiero mantener drogado, por eso no quise darte una dosis tan alta, ahora vuelvo - camine fuera de la habitación y me dirige hacia el laboratorio por un frasco de polimixina, bacitracina, y neomicina.

-¿Hola Bella? - voltee y ahí se encontraba Chris.

-Chris - solté los frascos colocándolos en una mesilla, para tener las manos libres y poder abrazarlo.

- Me tienes abandonado Swan - dijo con reproche.

-Lo siento es que eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer -

- ¿A mi no me vengas con esas excusas morena y dime ya tienes algo con Cullen? - pregunto emocionado.

- No claro que no, hoy operamos a su padre y todo salió bien -

- Que bien -

- Chris me tengo que ir le tengo que llevar este antibiótico, te tengo que contar muchas cosas que han pasado, muchas - aclare.

- solo dime cuando Bella, sabes que estoy para ti. - me abrazo,

- Gracias no sabes cuanto te quiero - lo solté y volví a tocar los frasco dirigiéndome hacia la habitación de Carlisle.

- Bob esponja es un monito amarillo y cuadrado, su mejor amigo se llama Patricio y es una estrella rosa -

- ¿Y como una esponja y una estrella pueden ser mejores amigos? - oí la voz de Carlisle y las risas de Esme y Edward.

- Pues todo en esta vida puede pasar, hasta lo nunca esperado - dijo muy seguro mi hijo, que estaba sentado en la camilla a un lado de Carlisle.

- a ver niño nunca esperado, déjame ponerle esto a tu abuelo - entre sonriendo. - al parecer ya empezó a hablar - dije mirando a Carlisle y el sonrío.

Me puse los guantes de látex, saque una jeringa de uno de los cajones,y mezcle los tres frascos inyectando lentamente.

- bueno nosotros nos retiramos - dije tomando la mano de Jamie - Mañana vendré temprano, para ver como sigues, cualquier cosa grave me marcan o la enfermera que vendrá a revisarte cada determinado tiempo -

- Pero mami, yo me quiero quedar mas tiempo - Jamie dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Isabella si quieres puedes dejarlo yo en un rato mas me iré a mi departamento y Jamie se puede quedar conmigo -

- si mami, Andale, Andale - me pidió a brinquitos, yo solo suspire, tenia muchas cosas que hacer y comprar para la casa y quería descansar apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde.

- Esta bien Jamie - le dije sonriéndole dulcemente - Va a ocupar ropa, en la camioneta tengo una maleta - ahora dije, dirigiéndome a Edward que ya estaba parado a lado de Jamie.

* * *

><p>-Lo cuidas Edward - le pedi, mientras el bajaba la maleta de la parte trasera de la camioneta.<p>

- Con mi vida, oye y¿porque tienes una maleta de ropa de el? - pregunto curioso.

- La maleta la iba a llevar a donde me mudare -

- ¿te vas a mudar, a donde?,¿te vas a ir otra vez? - pregunto nervioso.

- No Edward, compre una casa aquí - dije cerrando la cajuela - Adiós y Cuidalo, por favor cuidalo - suplí.

- no te preocupes lo tengo todo bajo control - dijo ahora sonriendo.

**Edward POV :**

_**8 : 35 PM**_

-¿Papi porque mami y tu no se besan? - Jamie y yo ya estábamos en mi departamento, estábamos acostados en el sofá, viendo a su esponja amarilla.

- ¿Como que porque no nos besamos? -

- Es que todos los papis y mamis se besan -

- mmm es que tu mami esta enojada conmigo y por eso no quiere que la bese - explique un poco dudoso eligiendo las palabras mas apropiadas.

- ¿y porque esta enojada contigo? -

- porque yo tuve que trabajar y no estuve con ustedes mucho tiempo -

- ¿y ya le pediste perdón?, dice mami que cuando alguien esta enojado hay que pedirle perdón -

- muchas veces, pero si tu y yo nos aliamos podríamos convencerla y así ya nos besaríamos. -

- ¿enserio, y que vamos a hacer? - pregunto emocionado.

**Bella POV :**

_**9 : 30 PM**_

- Estoy muerta Dios mío - dije tirándome en el sofá moderno de mi nueva casa

- pero lo bueno es que ya tienes todo listo para mudarte - me decía Alice caminando hacia la cocina, regreso con una botella azul de vidrio.

- ¿Que es eso? -

- Algo para relajarnos por este rato - dijo sacando 2 vasos de vidrio y llenándolos hasta la mitad. tome un pequeño sorbo.

- Alice esto quema - dije tosiendo un poco.

- Es vodka por cierto - dijo riendo tomando del vaso

- Casi no tomo, es raro - dije dandole vueltas al vaso, pero seguí tomando un poco.

**Edward POV :**

_**10 : 45 PM**_

Estaba acostado es mi cama con Jamie a mi lado.

- Papi tengo hambre - dijo sentándose en la cama.

- ¿que quieres de comer? - dije sentandome igual, para dirigirnos a la cocina.

- pasta - dijo emocionado.

- como quieres pasta de cena, ya no podrás dormir -

- no importa papi, yo quiero pasta, Andale - dijo tomándome de la pierna.

- Es que yo no se hacer pasta campeón -

- llama a mami, ella te dirá como hacerla - dijo como si furia lo mas simple del mundo.

- Pero ya es tarde, tal vez ya este dormida - dije sacando mi celular.

- Ella siempre se duerme tarde, estada despierta, no importa, llámala - dijo ahora sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

- Esta bien espera - dije marcando al teléfono de Isabella -

- Bueno - se escucho la voz de Isabella un poco distorsionada.

- ¿Isabella estas bien? - pregunte preocupado.

- claro que si, Eddy, no podía estar mejor - contesto sonriente.

-Isabella Swan,¿estas borracha? - pregunte divertido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS !<em>**

**_EL LINK DEL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK ESTA EN MI PERFIL_**

**_LAS QUIERO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE_**


	8. Despedida de soltera

__- Bueno - se escucho la voz de Isabella un poco distorsionada.__

__- ¿Isabella estas bien? - pregunte preocupado.__

__- claro que si, Eddy, no podía estar mejor - contesto sonriente.__

_- Isabella Swan,¿estas borracha? - pregunte divertido. _

* * *

><p>Ella soltó una carcajada murmurando algo "cree que estoy borracha", "lo estas Bella, deja eso ya" creo que era Alice.<p>

-¿Que pasa Alice ? -

- le di algo para relajarla pero no conté con que le gustara -

-¿Enserio esta ebria? - solté una carcajada.

- Algo - también rio Alice.

- ¿Alice tu sabes hacer pasta? - le pregunte, porque no creo que Isabella me pudiera contestar decentemente la pregunta.

- Edward puedes buscar simplemente en internet, es fácil -

-Es que también era una excusa para hablarle a Isabella - dije como niño pequeño. Escuche un movimiento brusco en la linea.

- ¿Eddy como esta Jamie? - pregunto Isabella, no había ninguna duda de su estado de ebriedad, sobria nunca en su vida me llamaría así, aparte de que odio que me llamen así pero solo ella puede llamarme así sin enojarme.

-No te preocupes, esta muy bien de echo estamos apunto de cenar - le respondí dulcemente, como me encantaba escucharla.

- Que bueno, lo cuidas, es mi vida -

- Y tu y el son la mia - susurre despacio.

- ¿Nunca puedes decirme algo sin insinuarte, verdad? - sonreí.

- Te dije que te enamoraría,¿lo estoy logrando? - pregunte lo ultimo en un susurro.

- no vas a oír nada , adiós -

- ¿hey, porque? -

- Adiós Edward -

- Esta bien, adiós, nos vemos mañana - la linea se corto y puse el celular en la mesilla con una sonrisa y voltee a ver a Jamie que estaba sonriendo animadamente.

-¿Y? - pregunto levantando sus brazos.

- Buscare en internet como hacer tu pasta -

* * *

><p>Pov. Bella<p>

- Dios, me duele tanto la cabeza - le dije a Angela cuando iba llegando a mi oficina. -¿Que tenemos para hoy? - le pregunte.

- hoy tienes un nuevo paciente a las 10 : 30 y una cita de revisión con el pequeño de la otra vez - dijo tecleando en su computadora.

- Esta bien, ahora iré a ver al señor Cullen - solo deje mi bolsa y camine hacia el elevador acomodando mi bata.

Cuando abro la puerta se encontraba Esme y una enfermera al lado de Carlisle.

- Buenos días,¿como a pasado la noche? - pregunte dirigiéndome a Carlisle generalmente.

- Mal, no eh podido dormir nada -  
>- Solo pudo dormir unas 2 horas - comento Esme.<p>

-¿Del 1 al 10 cuanto te duele en este momento? - pregunte tomando la tabla de registro de todo lo que se le había suministrado a Carlisle.

- 8, quizás- contesto.

- Voy a ocupar 10 mililitros de neomicina y 8 mililitros de polimixina - dije amablemente dirigiéndome a la enfermera, ella asintió saliendo del cuarto y justo iban entrando Edward y Jamie.

- Hola mami -

- Hola mi cielo - dije abrazándolo y dandole un gran beso en la mejilla, cuando termine el salió corriendo a abrazar a Esme y después solo saludar a Carlisle.

-¿Y para mi no hay saludo? - dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida acercandose a mi.

- Hola Edward - dije sin moverme

- ¿Y ahora soy Edward, no Eddy? - me pregunto en un susurro, para que no escucharan los demás.

- Callate - al igual le susurre y golpe disimuladamente uno de sus hombros.

* * *

><p>- Sabes que es lo que estoy planeando tu despedida de soltera, te casas este sábado, ya es miércoles, mañana nos podemos ir de fiesta - le decía Alice por teléfono.<p>

- pero no es necesario -

- Claro que es necesario, le llamare a Rosalie -

- Bueno, esta bien ¿pero nada alocado si? -

- Esta bien, todo bien, te hablo mas tarde para decirte todo -

Colgué con Alice y llame al numero de Rose que me lo había dado hace tan solo unos días.

- Bueno - contesto.

- Hey Rose, soy yo, Bella -

- Hola Bella que sorpresa -

- Te llamaba porque ya esta cerca la boda de Alice y quiero prepararle una despedida de soltera, bueno no es tanto como preparar -

- Excelente,¿que tienes en mente? - pregunto entusiasmada.

- Ella quiere algo tranquilo, pero no lo creo, es su despedida de soltera -

-¿Estas planeando algo perverso cierto? - pregunto riendo.

- No tanto así - reí - eh conseguido la dirección de un club donde hay privados y te puede bailar un hombre, te dan tragos, lo que ocupa Alice antes de su boda -

- Será divertido, una vez fui a una despedida así y es de lo mejor -

- estoy muy de acuerdo, pero claro será un secreto Alice solo pensara que iremos a un bar o algo así -

- No te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo -

- Gracias, el viernes pasare por ti -

- Hecho, adiós Bella -

* * *

><p>- ¿A donde vamos Bella? -<p>

- Es sorpresa Alice -

- No se porque creo que es algo malo - dijo mirándome, asomando su cabeza entre los dos asiento, yo solo mire a Rose que estaba a mi lado.

- Nada de que preocuparse, tranquila -

Llegamos al club y nos recibieron extremadamente bien, nos metieron a un cuarto donde se encontraban sillones, una mesa en medio, y muchas luces oscuras.

-¿Alguna bebida que deseen ordenar en particular, señoritas? - pregunto un elegante chico que era quien nos esperaba desde que habíamos llegado. Era muy delgado y su ropa se pegaba extremadamente a su cuerpo.

- Yo un Cosmopolitan, por favor - ordeno Rose.

- Buena elección - dijo el chico sonriéndole.

- Un whisky estaría bien - ordene yo.

- yo con una limonada, gracias - ordeno Alice.

- No, no, no, que limonada ni que nada, le trae un vodka a mi amiga por favor, nada de limonada - le dije al chico.

- A la orden señoritas, en un momento se las traigo - contesto, cuando casi iba saliendo de la puerta dijo - y también ellos ya viene - nos guiño un ojo. - retirandose.

Trajeron nuestras bebidas y comenzamos solo hablando de nuestros años sin vernos, le dije al chico que esperara, necesitaba que Alice llevara mínimo dos tragos dentro de su cuerpo para que no se volviera histérica por la sorpresita.

Pidió el tercero, le di la señal al chico y el sonrío asintiendo.

****

**Pov Edward.**

_ "Chicos alerta roja, Rose salió esta noche con Bella y creo que harán una loca despedida de soltera para Alice"_

Recibí el mensaje de Emmett en una conversación donde estábamos Jasper, Emmett y yo.

_"No creo que hagan nada loco, tranquilo" - conteste yo._

_ " si mucho irán a beber algo, nada de que preocuparse chicos" - envío Jasper._

_ "Fueron al Moon, chicoooos!, y Edward no se si recuerdes que tu chica es o era un poco loca."- respondió Emmett_

Demonios, el Moon era famoso por celebrar despedidas de solteras por los hombres que te bailaban, y sobre Bella, diablos que si lo recordaba, aun que ahora la mirara y no parecía hacer ni pensar locamente.

_ "¿QUE? Edward es necesario intervenir? "- pregunto Jasper._

No dude ni un simple segundo en responder a eso.

_" Vamos, los espero ahi en 20 - conteste._

Rápidamente me metí a la ducha y me puse algo semi formal, una camisa de botones azul claro, con las mangas arremangadas y unos pantalones ajustados de vestir negros, junto con unos zapatos. Ni siquiera me moleste en rasurarme por la prisa.

Cuando llegue, Jasper ya se encontraba fuera de su auto y en eso se vio el Jeep de Emmett llegar.

- Hola chicos, tenemos que entrar ahí y sacarlas - dijo Emmett - no dejare que mi Rosie vea otro cuerpo que no sea el mío.

Nos adentramos al club y no sabíamos por donde empezar, hasta que encontramos el pasillo donde estaban los privados.

-¿Disculpen, les puedo ayudar en algo? - dijo un chico flacucho agitando su mano.

- Si mira nuestras chicas están en uno de esos cuartos y no podemos permitirles que estén ahí con otros - contesto Emmett y el chico comenzó a reír.

- no les puedo permitir la entrada chicos, lo siento -

- Por favor, ahí esta mi futura esposa - el chico que ya nos había quitado interés se volvió hacia Jasper con verdadero interés.

- Esto suena interesante - dijo con una sonrisa - así que tenemos una despedía de soltera clandestina por ahí adentro -

- si, chico, si, nos podrías decir donde están - dije desesperado, no quería seguir pensando en Isabella con otro.

- hay guapo, como me gustaría ayudarles pero aquí vienen muchas chicas no sabría decirte en cual están y no puedo abrir puerta tras puerta -

- Mira son tres, una rubia muy buena y alta, una peligra de cabello corto, estatura media y muy delgada, y una de cabello caoba o algo rojizo no se como.… - dijo Emmett rápidamente sin respirar, y el chico lo interrumpió.

- Claro ya se quienes, esa de cabello caoba es inolvidable - dijo el chico.

- Oye idiota, es mía - dije acercándome a el.

- Oye tranquilo guapo lo decía porque ella planeo todo - Emmett y Jasper me miraron serios.

- Si, lo se, es una loquilla - dije sonriendo.

- Siganme chicos están por aquí - dijo el chico raro.

Nos paramos frente a una puerta y el chico la abrió lentamente.

Diablos, hijos de puta, idiotas, maricas.

Cada una de las chicas estaba en un sillón diferente, con la música mas alta de lo normal y había cuatro hijos de puta, uno encima de Rose, otro de Alice, otro casi encima de Isabella y el otro le estaba dando un trago sentado a un lado de ella.

Carajo Isabella.

****

**Pov Bella:**

Ocho, ocho eran los tragos que llevaba o diez quizás, estaba mareada muy mareada, dios mío que chicos tan buenos.

- te dije que te gustaría Alice - dije alto para que me escuchara, a causa de la música.

- Eres una maldita, me emborrachaste, pero si, me encanta - contesto.

- Deberíamos de salir mas chicas - sugirió Rose.

- Claro que si, como las extrañaba - dije dando una carcajada que me la callo un chico porque me daba una bebida hasta el fondo.

- Rosalie Cullen, estas en problemas - dijo una gruesa y enojada voz.

Fruncí mi ceño cabreada, voltee en dirección a la puerta y ahí estaba Emmett junto con Jasper y detrás de el,¿Edward?

-¿Que carajos? - dije alejando a los dos chicos de mi.

- Nos vamos de aquí en este momento Alice Brandon y si te recuerdo en dos días  
>Whitlock - camino hacia Alice tomándola del brazo. Al igual que Emmett a Rose.<p>

Mientras pasaba eso yo me levantaba "cautelosamente" y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

- No puedes ni caminar, ven -

Edward me tomo de la cintura todo el camino hacia su auto.

- yo me iré sola, tengo mi auto, déjame - dije intentando soltarme de su agarre.

- Estas loca si piensas manejar en ese estado, vamos yo te llevo - me voltee y por fin vi completamente su rostro.

Santo Dios, no se había rasurado se miraba tan sexy, guapo, encantador, sus labios.

Me abrace fuertemente a su cuerpo, _no quería estar lejos de el, no otra vez._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry por la tardanza, pero aquí esta el cap espero y les guste.<strong>  
><strong>les cuento, el próximo capitulo se llamara : <em>reconciliación,<em> para que se vallan dando una idea de lo que se viene.  
><em>las quiero y gracias por su reviews<em>**

-** E**


	9. Reconciliación Parte 1

_- No puedes ni caminar, ven - _

_ Edward me tomo de la cintura todo el camino hacia su auto._

_ - yo me iré sola, tengo mi auto, déjame - dije intentando soltarme de su agarre._

_ - Estas loca si piensas manejar en ese estado, vamos yo te llevo - me voltee y por fin vi completamente su rostro._

_ Santo Dios, no se había rasurado se miraba tan sexy, guapo, encantador, sus labios._

_ Me abrace fuertemente a su cuerpo, no quería estar lejos de el, no otra vez._

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD:<strong>

Me abrazo fuertemente de mi cintura y no lo pude evitar y le correspondí.

- Ven vamos en tu auto, después yo vendré por el mío - ella se alejo de mi rápidamente. -¿recuerdas donde lo dejaste? - me volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

- Quizás por allá - señalo el área derecha del estacionamiento - o también allá - dijo ahora señalando el área izquierda soltando una carcajada.

- Mejor dame las llaves así lo buscamos - busco entre su bolso y saco las llaves tendiéndomelas.

Tome las llaves y tocaba el botón para que sonara y lo encontré en el área izquierda de lugar.

- Ven te ayudo - le dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Encendí el auto y en el momento se encontraba el coro de una canción.

- _Pero recuerda, nadie es perfecto y tu lo veras_ - grito canto Isabella haciéndome reír. - _mas de mil cosas mejores tendrás_ - seguía cantando, mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla. - _pero un cariño sincero jamas._ -

La tome del brazo para que se metiera al auto.

- Vas a salir volando, cálmate - no podía parar de reír.

- no quiero, no, no - negaba exageradamente con su cabeza.

- Ven ya llegamos - corrí a su puerta abriéndola y ayudándola a salir.

-¿porque estamos en tu departamento? -

- Fue al único lugar que se me ocurrió venir - le dije sacando las llaves de mi pantalón para abrir la puerta. - Espera, iré por una pastilla y cafe.- fui hacia la cocina.

**POV BELLA:**

Me tome el cabello haciéndome una coleta con la liga que tenia en mi mano derecha. Me sentía muy sofocada.

Observe a todo mi alrededor, estaba totalmente igual que cuando yo venia, me acerque curiosa al estante de los libro, donde se encontraba un cuadro, la sorpresa fue que era de nosotros dos, el rodeándome por detrás y yo tomando sus manos.

**FLASH BACK:**

- Alice tomanos una foto -

- No Edward, no quiero - dije soltándome de su agarre.

- Mi amor, por favor, Andale - me contesto tomándome por atrás.- Alice rápido, tomala -

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Era lo que recordaba de es foto, no le tome mas importancia y camine hacia el sofá.

Veo como Edward llega con una taza y una caja de pastillas en la mano, posándolas en la mesilla del frente del sillón donde me acababa de sentar.

-¿Como te sientes? - dijo ahora tendiéndome una pastilla.

- Un poco mareada, pero mucho menos que en el auto - dije tomándome la pastilla, junto con el cafe.

- Que bueno, Isabella quiero hablar contigo, porque se que tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad - dijo mas seriamente sentándose frente a mi en el sofá.

-¿sabes?, ya se a donde vas con esto - dije posando la taza entre mis piernas.

- En el hospital dijiste que no era el momento para hablar de nosotros, creo que ahora no hay ninguna impedimento para hacerlo -

- Haber Edward, te voy a dejar algo muy claro, estoy mareada y hasta un poco ebria, pero no estoy estúpida -

- Solo quiero explicarte lo que paso -

- Edward ya me se la historia, tu padre planeo todo, punto final, ya no importa -

- No, quiero que escuches de mi boca mi versión completa, que me mires mientras te explico -

- No tengo de otra, ni me puedo ir manejando, así que habla - dije tomando otro sorbo de mi cafe, para que siguiera haciendo efecto y redujera el efecto del alcohol.

- Gracias - escuche como tragaba saliva -¿Recuerdas que mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo nuestro? -

- Lo recuerdo muy bien - le conteste.

- En un principio solo me decía cosas, pero le quitaba importancia, pero de una temporada en adelante, fue demasiada la insistencia, era de todos los días ir a mi departamento y advertirme, seguí sin tomarle importancia, a mi me valía poco con tal de estar contigo, hasta que un día fue a mi oficina, me dijo que si para esa semana no te dejaba me dejaría sin trabajo y sin el apoyo económico en todos los sentido -

- Edward, ahora no me molesta que me ayas dejado, lo que me enfurece y me hace querer estar lejos de ti es que tenias 26 años, eras totalmente dependiente de ti Edward, en que cabeza cabe - dije dejando la taza, para poder mover mis manos junto con mis palabras.

- Trabajaba solo con Carlisle, no podía hacer nada mas, ahora lo pienso mejor y se que fue la mas grande estupidez, cobardía e idiotez, y tu con tan solo 17 años estudiaste una carrera que no es para nada fácil, y aparte de eso tuviste a nuestro hijo, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, no sabes como me hubiera gustado ser tan fuerte como tu lo fuiste y lo eres - cuando termino me limpie una lagrima que venia asomándose de uno de mis ojos. - Y sobre lo ultimo que te dije la ultima vez que nos vimos, solo te lo dije para que fuera menos doloroso el rompimiento, pero es una total mentira, no te conquiste solo para acostarme contigo, lo hice porque te amaba.

- Para que fuera menos doloroso Edward, ¿menos doloroso? - fruncí mi frente con ironía.- Fue lo peor que me contestaras así Edward, lo peor, todos los días en Italia me martirizaba con tu respuesta, todos los días la tenia en mi cabeza, me preguntaba en que momento me deje engañar por ti, aun que no fue tan difícil pensar mucho, tenias 9 años mas que yo, ya habías vivido la vida.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname - se levanto del sofá y se arrodillo frente a mi -  
>Perdóname, te lo ruego -<p>

- Edward levántate - dije tomándolo de los hombros.

- No lo haré hasta que me perdones, por favor, no sabes cuanto te adoro, dame una oportunidad, una oportunidad para demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz, que nunca mas te decepcionare, danos esta oportunidad - me rogaba rodeando mis piernas y mirándome.

Tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, amor, enojo, arrepentimiento, estrés, adoración.

- Edward por favor, levántate - le pedí de nuevo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Dime que si, por favor, dime que si, solo una oportunidad, solo una, no te enojes- sus ojos estaban tan tristes mientras me miraban. -

- Solo una Edward - Suspire, lo quería, no lo podía negar. Su rostro cambio totalmente de la tristeza a una deslumbrante y grande sonrisa, se levanto rápidamente sentándose frente a mi y tomándome del rostro. - Pero solo una, si la llegas a cagar, ni te molestes en hablar de nuevo - le advertí apuntando con mi dedo indice hacia el.

- No te vas arrepentir mi amor, te lo juro - se acerco a mi lentamente tocando sus labios con los míos, yo rápidamente le correspondí posando mis manos detrás de su cuello, 5 años, 5 años sin probar sus labios, mi recuerdo ya no le hacia justicia, fue un beso lleno de ternura, de necesidad.

- Dios mío, creo que puedo correr 100 kilómetros de la pura emoción - dijo con una gran, gran sonrisa. Tocando su frente con la mía.

- Tranquilo caballo, aun que creo que en el kilómetro 5 caes - sonrío negando.

- Gracias, por darme y darnos esta oportunidad de intentarlo,¿te imaginas cuando nuestro hijo se entere? - entro en tema delicado, tema muy delicado.

- Te quiero pedir un favor - el solo asintió extrañado - no quiero que nadie sepa por el momento, no quiero que Jamie se ilusione con tenernos juntos y que al final sea contraproducente -

- Esta bien, te entiendo, seré discreto-

- Pero lo que mas quiero que sepas y ahora si te imagines, es cuando se entere Charlie - le dije sonriendo.

-¿Crees que me dispare? - dijo serio

- No lo se, o quizás si, pero no te preocupes te dará en algún lugar fácil de extraer la bala - le dije soltando su cuello.

- Vaya, eso es reconfortante, gracias - contesto sarcástico, riendo. -

* * *

><p>-¿Y como te fue con Jasper? - le pregunte a Alice riendo al teléfono.<p>

- Al principio estaba enojadisimo, pero después de unas palabras de amor todo fue bien, confirmado mañana me caso -

- Me alegra, ¿pero como diablos supieron donde estábamos? -

- Creo que Emmett escucho a Rose hablar contigo, fue lo único que se nos ocurrió concluir a Rose y a mi -

- Que suerte tenemos, enserio -

- Te dije que nada loco, pero claro, como me ibas a hacer caso, pero fue divertido gracias -

- Obviamente no te haría caso, y de nada, para eso era -

- Oye espera y ¿a ti como te fue?, solo alcance a ver que Edward te arrastraba -

- Nada, que iba a pasar, solo me llevo a casa y ya - dije convencida.

- Te creería, pero conozco a Edward y no creo que aya desperdiciado la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, adicionándole que estabas un tanto ebria - sonreí.

- No paso nada Alice, ahora me tengo que ir, hablare con mi padre sobre que Edward ya sabe todo de Jamie - suspiro.

- Esta bien, no importa después me dirás y suerte, espero no allá balazos - suspire abriendo la puerta de la casa de mi padre.

- Espero lo mismo -

Deje el celular en la mesilla de la sala y fui hacia la cocina donde se oían ruidos.

-¿Que intentan hacer? - me encontré con Charlie lleno de harina, a Nick con la batidora en mano y Jamie sentado en la barra.

- Papi dijo que quería pastel - hablo Nick

- Jamie dijo que quería pastel - ahora hablo mi padre. Y levante las cejas.

- Así que tu - dije señalando a mi hijo sonriente - eres el causante de todo esto -

- Poquito - salto de la barra y me saludo.

- Pa tengo que hablar contigo, en privado - el solo frunció el ceño y me siguió hasta la sala lejos de mi hermano e hijo.

- Que pasa hija, es algo malo -

- Edward ya sabe todo de Jamie - me cruce de brazos.

- Pero porque, no tiene derecho - empiezo a subir la voz.

-Papá tranquilo, y tiene derechos legales, aparte el también debe hacerse responsable de el, no solo yo -

- Pero desde el principio no hizo, nada y te dejo, como es posible que se lo dijeras, es un - no termino de hablar.

- El ni siquiera sabia que Jamie existía, papa solo piensa en Jamie el es feliz -

- Esta bien, solo no me pidas que le hable bien a ese tipo -

- Dirígete como quieras a el papá, solo frente a Jamie intenta controlarte -

- Lo intentare hija - se dio la vuelta y regreso a la cocina, tan solo pasaron unos segundos y seguía mismo ruido que cuando llegue.

Me senté en el sofá y voltee hacia mi teléfono que se alumbraba, lo tome y tenia un mensaje de Edward.

_¿Como fue todo con Charlie?_

_ Te extraño…_

_ EC_

* * *

><p><em>Mas o menos, te odia pero intentara tolerarte.<em>

_ También yo…_

__ BS  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em> Bueno creo que eso es un avance.<em>

_ ¿Mi amor, te puedo llamar en la noche?_

__ EC  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em> Muy grande de echo.<em>  
><em> Claro que si…<em>

__ BS  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Jamie y yo nos fuimos un poco tarde de la casa de mi papá, Jamie callo rendido en el momento que se acostó en su cama, después me fui a mi cuarto.<p>

- Hola - conteste el celular, sabiendo que era Edward.

- Hola, ¿como seguiste? -

- Me tome de nuevo otras pastilla, y en este momento ya no me duele nada -

- Me alegro, mañana la madrina debe estar deslumbrante -

- Exacto -

- Mañana ¿podríamos ir a la boda juntos? - me pregunto.

- Iré con Christopher, Edward - trague saliva incomoda, ya había quedado con Chris y en todo caso se supone que Edward y yo no estábamos involucrados.

- _oh_ - solo contesto.

* * *

><br>Espero les guste :)  
>Las quiero y gracias por sus reviews, favorite y followers..<br>- E 


	10. Reconciliación Parte 2

  
><em>- Me tome de nuevo otras pastilla, y en este momento ya no me duele nada - <em>

_ - Me alegro, mañana la madrina debe estar deslumbrante -_

_ - Exacto - _

_ - Mañana ¿podríamos ir a la boda juntos? - me pregunto._

_ - Iré con Christopher, Edward - trague saliva incomoda, ya había quedado con Chris y en todo caso se supone que Edward y yo no estábamos involucrados._

_ - oh - solo contesto._

* * *

><p>-¿Edward? -pregunte con incertidumbre, quería saber su reacción.<p>

- Esta bien, entonces te veré allá -

-¿seguro? -

- Mi amor, esta bien, porque cuando menos te lo esperes te raptare para mi solito - dijo sonriente.

-¿Así que me raptaras? - pregunte sorprendida de su reacción, ya se había quitado toda la tensión causada.

- Isabella parece que no me conoces - dijo con falsa indignación.

- Te conozco muy bien,¿recuerdo mis cuatro o cinco secuestros? -

- De echo fueron seis, los tengo contados, no se como podré mantener mis manos lejos de ti, si te tendré tan cerca -

- Control, Señor Cullen, control - dije soltando una pequeña risa a su gran problema.

- Me encanta oírte reír -

-Estas de buen humor, ¿cierto? -

- Como no estarlo si estoy hablando contigo - era tan dulce.

- Ya basta, estas siendo demasiado meloso - reí.

- Recuerda que soy cursi mi amor, hasta los huesos -

- Lo veo mañana señor cursi - no podía quitar mi sonrisa de mi rostro.

- Estoy ansioso que llegue mañana, te quiero, mándale mis saludos a mi monstrito también - Estaba apunto de desvanecerme de toda la miel que el solo derramaba.

- Yo le digo - y colgamos.

* * *

><p>Maquillaje, peine, tacones, collares, pulseras, anillos. Era todo lo regado en mi habitación. Después de dejar a Alice preparada en la casa de sus padres, regrese a mi casa para ahora arreglarme yo.<p>

-¿Ya casi? - pregunto Chris entrando en mi habitación.

- No, maldicion - grite en italiano.

-¿Que pasa porque estas tan alterada? - pregunto curioso.

- No se si me ve veo bien o no - dije mirándome al espejo.

- Estas perfectamente hermosa, cariño - dijo sentándose en el único pedazo desocupado de la cama -

Elegí un vestido largo color azul marino, pegado a todo mi cuerpo, tenia solo mangas hasta los hombros, encaje en casi toda la espalda y por los dos lados de mis caderas, dejando ver un poco de piel, con un corte que iba desde la mitad de mi muslo hasta el final del vestido.

-¿Seguro? - pregunte, observándome nuevamente de arriba abajo.

- Estas preciosa, ¿porque tanta preocupación como te veas? - pregunto entrecerrando los ojos hacia a mi.

- Porque soy la madrina, me tengo que ver bien - dije poniéndome el segundo tacón.

- Para mi que eso tiene mas que ver con algo que tiene nombre y apellido cariño - dijo levantándose de la cama y mirándome perspicaz.

- Que gracioso Chris - dije con una sonrisa sarcástica y contenida.

- Espera, espera, hay algo aquí que no me haz contado, lo presiento -

- Estas imaginando -¿como sabe tanto?

- Imaginando nada, ya paso algo entre ustedes, ¿cierto? -

No se lo podía negar.

- Algo así - dije con una sonrisa contenida.

- Eh picarona, que a pasado -

- Nada - puse los ojos en blanco - hablamos mucho y quedamos en darnos una oportunidad, pero lo estamos haciendo discreto, pienso mucho en Jamie, el tiene tanta ilusión de que estemos juntos y que nos vea juntos y al día siguiente ya no, creo que seria causarle mucho dolor. -

- Tienes razón, solo te quiero preguntar, ¿le diste esa oportunidad por lastima o por que lo quieres? -

- Si lo quiero, Chris, y siento que es sincero cuando me dice que lo siente, tal vez, no se, podríamos estar juntos como una familia - conteste sincera.

En ese momento sonó mi celular y Chris me miro divertido corriendo hacia el celular, en el momento que me di cuenta también corrí hacia el para ganarle.

- Mira nada mas quien es - dijo mirando la pantalla con el nombre de Edward.

- Dámelo - dije estirando mi mano a la suya que no alcanzaba.

- Le contestare yo, le diré que estas ocupada - me guiño un ojo.

- No te atrevas, Chris dámelo - seguía peliando su cuerpo contra el mío.

- Bueno, hey hola Edward, mira, Bella y yo estamos ocupados en estos momentos y no creo que pueda atenderte, si quieres le dejo algún recado - me dio una gran sonrisa.

- Eres un desgraciado - susurre, casi se me salían los ojos de lo descarado que estaba siendo.

- Esta bien, como quieras, hasta luego - dijo y colgó.

- Que te pasa, que te dijo? - dije ahora tomando por fin mi celular.

- Dijo que no te dijera nada - hizo un gesto gracioso con su cara.

-¿Chris, que hiciste? -

- Mio Amore un poco de celos no le hará daño, para que aprenda ese cabrón a no dejarte nunca mas - dijo con malicia.

- Esta bien, ya - dije terminando el tema - ¿Jamie ya esta listo? -

- Si, lo deje viendo televisión y con su hijo de juguete -

- No le digas así, se llama leo - dije refiriéndome al muñeco en forma de bebé favorito de Jamie.

- Bueno con su hijo leo - dijo rodando los ojos - ¿ya nos vamos? -

- Vamos -

- Hemos llegado con tiempo no te preocupes - dijo Chris abriéndome la puerta de la camioneta y también a Jamie.

-¿Mami puedo bajar a leo? - me pidió mi hermoso hijo cargando a su bebe como si estuviera arrullándolo.

-¿Para que, mi cielo? - era totalmente innecesario.

- Es que lo quiero cuidar, esta semana se la ah pasado solito, y dice que quiere conocer a su abuelo - me miro con una mirada triste, achicando sus tupidas cejas broncinias.

¿Acaso lo cursi va de padres a hijos?.

- Esta bien mi cielo, tráetelo -

La inmensa puerta de la iglesia estaba abierta, ya había la mayoría de las personas dentro, pero Emmett y Edward estaban afuera hablando.

Estaba realmente guapo con un traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo, y estaba totalmente rasurado, aunque lo prefería con un poco de barba.

- Papi - grito Jamie corriendo hacia Edward, el lo tomo en brazos volteando hacia nosotros. Se veían tan lindos justos y vestidos igual.

- Belly Bells, te ves hermosa - dijo Emmett y yo me acerque a saludarlo.

- Hola - me dijo Edward sonriente. Yo le conteste con una sonrisa. Y Chris aclaro su garganta.

- Por cierto, el es Christopher, mi mejor amigo, Chris, el es Emmett y Edward - ellos se saludaron con un apretón de manos y cuando llego a Edward se quedaron mas tiempo del normal.

-¿Edward?, ah Bella el fue el que te marco cuando estábamos ocupados hace rato - dijo con una sonrisa tonta. Me voltee totalmente hacia el, y asegurándome que solo el mirara le susurre un "YA".

En el momento en el que me incorpore llego Jasper con una cara de nervios.

- Alice ya debió de haber llegado, ¿porque no llega? -

- Tranquilo hermano así son todas - le dijo Emmett.

- No pero esto ya es mucho y si no llega - no paraba de moverse.

- Jasper tranquilo, le llamare haber que pasa, mientras, ustedes vallan dentro - dije refiriéndome a todos.

Tome mi celular y marque el numero de Alice. No contesto a la primera.

- No contesta - susurre para mi. Volví a marcar y ahora si contesto.

-¿Si? - contesto como si nada.

-¿Donde estas? Alice -

- Voy para allá, solo se me hizo un poco tarde -

- Jasper esta paranoico y dice que no vendrás, apurarte -

- Voy, madrina mandona - dijo y colgó.

-¿Que dijo? - me pregunto Edward, tomándome por sorpresa, ya que pensaba que todos habían entrado.

- Ya viene, nada de que preocuparse - dije sonriendo.

- Que bueno - suspiro aliviado - Te vez realmente preciosa - dijo acercandose a mi y tomándome de la cintura.

- Gracias - le dije sonriéndole, y asegurándome que todos estaban dentro, tome la iniciativa para acercarme a sus labios.

- Desde que te vi quise hacer eso - ahora el se acerco a mi dándome un beso mas pasional de lo acostumbrado. Haciéndome salir de de mi estado pacifico. - Me acabo de enterar que ya somos abuelos - en el momento no entendí inmediatamente, pero recordé a Jamie… y leo.

Solté una carcajada acallando con mi mano para que no se oyera hasta dentro de la iglesia.

- si, tu hijo ya se cree padre, es adorable -

- Tu eres adorable - dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Que discretos son, enserio - me separe de su cuerpo rápidamente volteando a donde provenía esa voz femenina y un poco sarcástica.

- Alice, llegaste - dije acercándome a ella que estaba apenas fuera de la limosina.

- Estas perfecta - le dije mirando su hermoso vestido blanco.

- Te diría muchas cosas en este momento, pero mi hombre me espera - dijo sonriéndonos.

* * *

><p><em> Tu padre no me deja de mirar.<em>  
><em> EC<em>

En la mesa redonda se encontraban Emmett junto a Rosalie, Edward frente a mi, Charlie a un lado mio y al otro Chris y en medio de Edward y Chris se encontraba Jamie junto a Nick.

Sonreí discretamente volteando hacia Edward y después hacia mi padre, que efectivamente, estaba serio y dirigía su mirada hacia Edward como si fueran unas dagas muy filosas.

_Te odia por ser un idiota con su princesa, es normal._

_ BS_

Le mande el mensaje y me levante de la mesa para ir por algo de tomar, llevando el celular en la mano.

Pedí un poco de agua, después de esta semana de alcohol no quería probar nada de eso nuevamente.

_Lose yo también me odio por eso…_

_ EC_

-¿Que tal si bailamos ?- pregunto Chris que venia y me tomo de la mano.

- Sabes que eso de bailar no es tanto lo mio - le dije dejándome llevar hacia la pista donde había unas cuantas parejas y niños donde solo vi a Jamie y Nick correr por el centro.

- No te preocupes, es lenta - me tomo de la cintura en posición para bailar.

- Por cierto deben esconder sus celulares, se mira un poco misterioso que los dos estén mandando mensajes - me dijo al oído.

-Solo le e contestado uno, nada interesante -

- Perdón que los interrumpa pero te robare un ratito a mi amiga - dijo, yo sonreí y la seguí fuera de la pista de baile ya que empezaba la parte loca de todas las fiestas de boda.

- Quiero que me cuentes todo - sonreí.

- Alice no tiene importancia, disfruta tu boda -

- No me iré de luna de miel sin saber que paso con mis amigos los enamorados locos, y sabes que si lo cumplo - puse los ojos en blanco y suspire pesado.

- Lo estamos intentando o algo así - dije y en el momento ella dio un brinquito acompañado de un gritito.

-¿Es enserio? es el mejor regalo de bodas que me pudiste haber dado - ahora me abrazo, igualmente dando brinquitos y yo le seguí. - Esto es tan emocionante -

- Oye tranquila, lo llevamos con calma, se supone que nadie debe de saber - dije dejando de saltar.

-Y quien propuso esa idea tan egoísta y tonta - fruncí mi cara - claro que fuiste tu, quien mas pediría esa estupidez - entonces empece a abrir mi boca indignada.

- No es nada tonta, estoy protegiendo a Jamie - le dije como si fuera obvio.

-¿Protegiendo de que? -

- De romper sus ilusiones de tener a sus padres juntos -

- No te sigo Isabella, me dices que proteges a tu hijo de la ilusión de sus padres juntos y esa ilusión en este momento no es solo una ilusión, si no que es realidad -

- No entiendes Alice, ¿que pasa si sucede algo malo entre Edward y yo, y de un día a otro ya no nos ve juntos? -

- De que hablas Isabella, ¿que pase algo malo?, si ustedes se adoran, Edward te idolatra, la única que pudiera causar eso eres tu, no seas egoísta y dile al mundo, haz feliz a Jamie Isabella, que eso no sea una ilusión para el solamente y aparte ya va a hacer su cumpleaños - dijo levantando las cejas persuadiéndome.

- Me confundes - gruñí.

- Nada de eso, te digo lo que debe de pasar y pasara si o si querida amiga mía - dijo ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo pensare, mira tu esposo te necesita - dije volteando hacia Jasper que estaba tontamente sentado mirando a todos lados en busca de ella.

- Me voy y no lo pienses tanto - dijo señalándome con uno de sus dedos, que me hizo reír, solo asentí.

Cuando llegue nuevamente a la mesa, mi padre ya estaba levantado junto a Nick y Jamie.

- Me voy hija, ya cumplimos y sabes que las fiestas no son lo mio - dijo con una sonrisa liviana.

- Esta bien, cuídate papá- me agache hasta Nick y le di un beso en la mejilla - cuidalo. - ahora dirijo mi mirada hacia Jamie, tenia su mirada de manipulador. -¿Jamie que pretendes? -

- Dice que si puede venir con nosotros, que se aburrirá porque ya no estaré yo - le contesto Nick.

- Jamie… - estaba apunto de decirle que no. No quería causarle molestias a mi padre.

- No hay problema hija se queda en la casa, ya sabes noche de chicos, mañana cuando puedas y si quieres puedes ir por el - dijo sonriente acariciando la cabeza de Jamie.

-¿Quieres? - pregunte dirigiéndome a Jamie y el solo asintió con su cabeza. - Pídemelo tu y te dejo ir.

- Mami, me dejas irme con mi abue? - sonreí.

- Si mi cielo, ahora despídete de todos - dije refiriéndome a todos los de la mesa y así lo hizo durando un rato mas con su papá.

- Con permiso - dijo mi padre dandole una ultima mirada maldita a Edward y sonreí por ello.

- Iré al tocador - me levante y le di una mirada significativa a Edward que hizo que el se levantara tras de mi cuando yo ya estaba entrando al otro salón.

En el momento en el que salía del baño el ya estaba afuera y me beso con prisa.

- Emmett y Rose ya saben, lo siento- dijo con cara de preocupación.

-¿Como? -

- Emmett me arrebato el celular y vio nuestros mensajes y claro le dijo a Rose, en serio yo no quería que supiera nadie, como tu me pediste pero ya sabes como es Emmett de metiche -

-¿Estas así de preocupado solo porque Emmett y Rose saben lo nuestro? -

- Pues si, tu me pediste que nadie supiera - si, ahora entiendo a Alice, fue una petición algo egotista de mi parte.

- Hey, hey no te preocupes por eso, nunca te debí de haber pedido eso, ya no importa quien lo sepa, de echo Chris ya lo sabe, yo misma le dije -

- Por cierto, cuando te llame me contesto tu amiguito y me dijo que estaban ocupados - menciono con tono un poco molesto.

-¿Estas celoso de Chris? - dije acercándome de nuevo a el, tomando su barbilla.

- Obviamente, que te llame y el tipejillo italiano me conteste y me diga que "Bella y el están ocupados", no es muy divertido que digamos - solté una carcajada.

- Fue una treta de el, le acababa de decir lo nuestro Edward, nada que ver -

Guardo silencio, seguía con las manos en sus bolsillo desde el momento en que le pregunte si estaba celoso.

- ¿Nada, nada, así nada que ver? - empezó a sacar sus manos.

- Absolutamente nada - aclare.

- Esta bien y ahora que lo recuero antes de empezar el temita este del italianillo, me dijiste que ya no importaba quien lo supiera -

- Si, hable con Alice y me hizo ver algunas cosas -

-¿Que cosas? -

- No sea entrometido Señor Cullen -

- Perdone, ¿entonces todo el mundo puede saber? - ahora sonrío.

- Si - en el momento me rodeo con su brazos fuertemente.

- Nada de eso, agradéceselo a Alice -

- Te lo aseguro, lo haré - sonrío con amplitud. -¿Porque no nos vamos de aquí? -

-¿A donde quieres ir? -

-¿Porque no vamos a tu casa y me la muestras? - me sonrío. y solo asentí.  
>Nos fuimos despidiéndonos de todos los conocidos, cada quien se llevo su auto y Edward me siguió a mi, hasta el camino a mi casa.<p>

La reja estaba abierta así que entramos los dos autos sin problema.

- Wou - dijo Edward bajando de su auto. - Es muy grande.

Lo tome de una de sus manos y nos guíe hacia la puerta abriéndola con mis llaves. Cuando entramos lo dirigí a la sala.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? -

- No, gracias -

- Ven te enseñare atrás - lo tome de nuevo de la mano caminando por la cocina para llegar a la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

- Claro no podía faltar la alberca - dijo sarcástico.

- Oh claro que no - le dije sonriendo.

- No sonrías así, me dan ganas de besarte cuando sonríes así - toma con uno de sus brazos mi cintura y su otra mano estaba entrelazada con la mía.

- ¿Sonreír como? - dije extrañada, pero con una sonrisa.

- Así, cuando te apenas pero sonríes aun- ahora se acerco a mis labios y me beso con amor y efusividad.

-¿Algún día te imaginaste esto? - me pregunto ya que estábamos sentados en el sofá nuevamente.

-¿Que cosa? - por el momento acariciaba con una de mis manos su cabello.

-¿Estar de nuevo conmigo? juntos -

- No, de echo se supone que no lo iba a estar de nuevo, pero miranos ahora - me tenia hipnotizada con sus ojos jade.

- Te amo Isabella, enserio no sabes cuanto -

Te amo: eran palabras demasiado comprometedoras y fuertes, que en mi pasado yo se las había dedicado solamente a el, pero ahora había pasado demasiado tiempo desde eso, estaba confundida, lo quería, claro que lo quería, me atraía, me gustaba, pero después de tanto tiempo ¿lo amaba, realmente lo amaba?, o llegaría con el tiempo, y si nunca llegaban esas palabra a mis labios para volvérsela a dedicar solo a el.

- Edward yo… - estaba a punto de continuar cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, ¿quien seria tan tarde?, lo tome y conteste leí el nombre y era Mike Newton.

- ¿Newton que pasa? - mire a Edward confundido.

- Bella perdón que te llame a estas horas pero es urgente - no entendía que podía ser tan urgente para llamar desde Italia y a esta hora.

- Que sucede, habla -

- _Nos quieren quitar el Hospital Bella_ - entonces fue cuando me levante del lado de Edward.

* * *

>Hola Espero les guste y les deseo feliz navidad a todas besos!<p>- E<p>


End file.
